Kły w twoim karku
by euphoria814
Summary: Wyzwanie stellarmeadow - część kolejna. Fik, w którym Steve został ugryziony przez wilkołaka i poznaje wyjątkowo upierdliwego maga.
1. Chapter 1

**Betowała cudowna McDanno_Rulz**

 **miniatura jest jedną z części wyzwania stellarmeadow (opis dostępny na moim ao3)**

* * *

Steve wyciągnął broń, trzymają kurczowo pudełko pod pachą. Ktoś był w jego domu, na miejscu zbrodni i zmierzał do garażu, jakby doskonale wiedział, że Steve znajduje się właśnie tutaj. Jego doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że nie istniały aż takie zbiegi okoliczności, więc wyostrzył wszystkie swoje zmysły, zaalarmowany tym, jak mało informacji ma o intruzie. Przede wszystkim do jego nozdrzy nie docierał żaden zapach prócz ewidentnej woni prochu. Dźwięki wydawały się przytłumione, jakby napastnik potrafił się poruszać jakimiś magicznymi metodami, których Steve po prostu nie znał. Od czasu, gdy został ugryziony, nikomu nie udało się go podejść i ta obecna sytuacja wytrąca go z równowagi na tak wielu płaszczyznach, że jego pazury niemal groziły wysunięciem się. Nie czuł się tak pozbawiony kontroli od dobrych kilkunastu miesięcy.

W końcu drzwi do garażu otworzyły się i zobaczył lufę pistoletu.

\- Policja, nie ruszaj się – powiedział niepozornie wyglądający blondyn.

I Steve nie wiedział, dlaczego jego instynkt tak szalał. Facet wyglądał na tak kruchego, jakby miał się rozpaść w jego dłoniach, gdyby Steve tylko zdążył je na nim położyć.

Nie uwierzył mu więc w bajeczkę o policji, chociaż nie słyszał w jego głosie kłamstwa.

\- Marynarka Wojenna – rzucił, ponieważ nie miał nic do stracenia.

Facet prychnął.

\- Jasne – usłyszał tylko, zanim poczuł na szyi nieprzyjemnie zimne ostrze.

Mężczyzny nie było już przed nim i to kompletnie nie miało sensu. Jego pudełku upadło na podłogę i próbował zneutralizować o wiele niższego od siebie napastnika, ale nóż trzymał go w miejscu. A to tylko milimetry zimnego metalu. Raniono go do tej pory wielokrotnie. Nadal brał czynny udział w misjach, ale każde draśnięcie znikało w ciągu paru sekund – na jego własnych oczach. Poważniejsze rany potrzebowały na zagojenie się całej nocy. Instynkt podpowiadał mu jednak, że jeśli drgnie – to będzie koniec.

\- Co do jasnej...? – spytał niepewnie. – Kim jesteś? – dodał, robiąc głębszy wdech.

\- To ja zadaję tutaj pytania – poinformował go facet. – W śmierć McGarretta jest zaangażowany ktoś od was? Był łowcą? Dlatego go zabiliście? – pytał tamten i Steve naprawdę starał się myśleć szybko, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

\- Kto zabił mojego ojca? – zapytał w zamian i to chyba mocno zaskoczyło napastnika, bo nóż oderwał się na ułamek sekundy od jego skóry, a ten dziwny paraliż przeszedł w oka mgnieniu.

Steve przerzucił faceta przez swoje ramię, uderzając nim o podłogę tak mocno, że usłyszał nie tak ciche tąpnięcie. Przekleństwo, które wyszło z tych wąskich ust wcale go nie zaskoczyło. Nóż – wyglądający na srebrny – upadł kilka kroków od nich. Steve powinien był się właśnie tego spodziewać, ale nigdy nie zgłębił wszystkich zabobonów o wilkołakach.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytał, pochylając się nad mężczyzną, który starał się trzymać prosto, ale nie wykonywał żadnych zbędnych ruchów.

Obaj wiedzieli, że nie zdążyłby sięgnąć po broń. Steve zresztą nie bał się kul.

Facet wbił w niego swoje o wiele zbyt niebieskie tęczówki. Były jak dwa błękitne klejnoty w diademie jednej z księżniczek sułtana Indii, które widział jeszcze nie tak dawno. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, aby mężczyzna zaczął mówić, więc Steve wyprostował się, patrząc na niego z góry, jakby normalna różnica wzrostu nie była dostateczna.

Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Nikt nie wiedział, kim się stał podczas tamtej nocy na kempingu w środku kanadyjskiego lasu. A ten facet odgadł to wszystko, jego największy skrywany sekret, zanim jeszcze stanęli twarzą w twarz.

\- Skąd wiesz, kim jestem? – spytał, nie chcąc wypowiadać na głos tego słowa.

Facet spojrzał na niego skonfundowany i w jego wzroku – wcześniej zimnym i nieprzyjaznym – coś się zmieniło. Nie do końca złagodniał, ale pojawiła się tam pewna wątpliwość, której Steve nie rozumiał.

\- Nie jesteś rodzony? – spytał mężczyzna niepewnie.

Steve skinął główą, nie wiedząc dokąd to prowadzi.

\- Nie wiesz, kim jestem – stwierdził facet i Steve prychnął.

\- Nie jesteś taki jak ja, ale… - urwał.

Nie wiedział, jak to nazwać. Nadal nie czuł zapachu mężczyzny, co trochę wytrącało go z równowagi. Nie wiedział, czy nie trafia w kolejną zasadzkę. W końcu jeszcze przed chwilą facet jakimś cudem przeniósł się z miejsca na miejsce szybciej niż zdołałby mrugnąć.

\- Kto cię przemienił? – spytał mężczyzna ciekawie.

Steve odchrząknął. Jeśli powinien wiedzieć takie rzeczy – niestety mieli pecha. Nie zdążył spytać. Basior zniknął poraniony jego nożem. Miał wrażenie, że wilk raczej miał w planach zabicie go, ale nie spodziewał się wyszkolonego SEAL za przeciwnika. A Wade idiotycznie pytał, dlaczego Steve nawet podczas wakacji sypiał uzbrojony po zęby.

\- Miałem tego nie przeżyć – przyznał ostrożnie. – Nie znam go. Nigdy nie widziałem jego twarzy, a potem uciekł – dodał.

Mężczyzna wydawał się mocno zaskoczony, a potem nerwowo podrapał się po brodzie, najwyraźniej nad czymś się zastanawiając.

\- Zakładam, że nie zamierzasz mnie zabić… - zaczął tamten.

\- To ty trzymałeś nóż na moim gardle – przypomniał mu Steve.

\- Tak, bo każdy radośnie wita się z wilkołakiem – prychnął mężczyzna.

\- Nigdy bym cię nie zranił, gdybym nie był do tego zmuszony – warknął, zirytowany.

Nie czuł zapachu krwi, ale mocno rzucił facetem. Siniaki na pewno miały się pojawić, ale nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby pękła któraś z kości. W końcu nie do końca się kontrolował przez ten ułamek sekundy.

\- I mówisz tak, jakbyś spotkał nas setki – prychnął.

Oczy mężczyzny stały się odrobinę większe.

\- Ty naprawdę nic nie wiesz – stwierdził, irytując Steve'a jeszcze bardziej.

\- Więc mnie oświeć – warknął. – Możesz zacząć od tego, jak się nazywasz… - dodał, z powrotem mierząc do niego z broni, aby odzyskać chociaż trochę kontroli nad sytuacją. – I oddaj swój zapach – rozkazał mu, a facet zaśmiał się krótko, jakby wiedział, jak bardzo był wkurzający.

\- Detektyw Danny Williams, Departament Policji Honolulu – powiedział mężczyzna lekko. – Marynarka?

\- Komandor porucznik Steve McGarrett – odparł, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że łatwo się od siebie nie uwolnią.

Danny twierdził, że był magiem i Steve'owi trudno było w to uwierzyć. Z drugiej jednak strony sam został ugryziony przez wielkiego wilka i zamieniał się w takiego samego każdej pełni, a to powinno mu wystarczyć za każdy dowód. Williams zresztą wydawał się nie kłamać i nawet usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, kiedy uwierzył, że Steve nie zamierza go zabić. Ani ugryźć. Srebrny nóż pozostał jednak na podłodze pomiędzy nimi – tak dla pewności.

\- Więc mojego ojca zabili ci ludzie? Ci źli? – spytał, nie wiedząc, jak nazwać grupę istot posiadających nadnaturalne zdolności.

Danny twierdził, że to nie konwent, żaden zakon ani stowarzyszenie. Nie działali razem. Po prostu mieli w sobie pierwiastek zła, z którego postanowili korzystać. I Steve naprawdę nie był humanistą, ale ta rozmowa ocierała się mocno o filozofię .

\- Nie – powiedział spokojnie Williams. – Kiedy dostałem tę sprawę, sprawdziłem wszystko wokół. Jedynymi nie do końca ludźmi, którzy się pojawili w tym domu, byliśmy my dwaj – przyznał. – Sądziłem, że coś przegapiłem, kiedy cię wyczułem.

\- Dlaczego ja cię nie wyczułem? – spytał Steve, nadal zirytowany, że jego zmysły wydawały się kompletnie bezużyteczne, kiedy chodziło o Williamsa. – I jakim cudem poruszasz się szybciej ode mnie?

\- Chodzi ci o to, że stałem nagle za tobą? To proste… Nigdy nie byłem przed tobą – przyznał Danny, wzruszając ramionami, jakby to było oczywiste. – Maleńki czar zwodzący. Tak bardzo polegasz na zmysłach, że to było banalnie proste – dodał z wyraźną satysfakcją i Steve trochę go za to nienawidził.

Facet ewidentnie czerpał radość z pokazywania mu, jak bardzo był lepszy od niego. Jakby Steve miał jakikolwiek wybór, kiedy pojawił się ten wilk. Nie wiedział niczego, a Williams najwyraźniej nie zamierzał podzielić się z nim swoją wiedzą, więc ta rozmowa miała coraz mniej sensu. Tracił tylko czas, a tymczasem, porzucone na ziemi, stało pudło z dowodami, które mogły rozwiązać tajemnicę śmierci jego ojca.

\- Więc to nic nadnaturalnego? Zwykli ludzie? – upewnił się Steve i Danny spoważniał w jednej chwili.

\- Bardzo mi przykro – zaczął Williams, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca. – Nie możesz też zabrać tego, po co przyszedłeś. To aktywne miejsce zbrodni – uświadomił go i Steve zbił usta w wąską linię, odbijając się w końcu od stołu, o który opierał się biodrami.

Włożył broń z powrotem do kabury.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Danny krótko, ale Steve spojrzał na niego, unosząc jedną brew i wybrał numer gubernator.

Znalezienie mieszkania Williamsa było o wiele łatwiejsze niż się spodziewał. Trudniej było wejść do środka i zażądać pomocy. W końcu zabrał facetowi tę sprawę i mógł nie przemyśleć wszystkiego w tamtej chwili. Williams był dobrym gliną. Gdyby tylko nie próbował pokazać Steve'owi na każdym kroku, jak bardzo jest lepszy – mogliby się nawet dogadać. A tymczasem musiał się pojawić na progu mieszkania Danny'ego i przyznać, że faktycznie Williams jest lepszy. Że potrzebuje pomocy.

Danny nie mrugnął nawet okiem na jego widok, chociaż jego brew uniosła się wyżej.

\- Dlaczego wyciągnąłeś akta…

\- Hej, hej, stop! – warknął Danny. – Nie moja sprawa, pamiętasz? – sarknął dokładnie tak, jak Steve się spodziewał.

Nie miał na to odpowiedzi, więc zwinął dłonie w pięści i po prostu spojrzał na cholernego maga stojącego przed nim z całą determinacją, jaką w sobie miał.

\- Obraziłeś się? Czy nie pomożesz mi, bo jestem wilkołakiem? – spytał wprost, wkładając w to całą swoją wcześniejszą złość.

Danny spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

\- Co? Skąd ci się to, u licha, wzięło? – spytał Williams.

\- Nie cierpisz mnie. Widzę to. Widzę, że sądzisz, że pewnie zacznę zabijać, ale minęło pięć lat i gwarantuję ci, że nigdy nie miałem ochoty nikogo ugryźć. I nie zrobię tego nikomu, rozumiesz? – warknął. – Nie chcesz mi niczego powiedzieć. I rozumiem, że najwyraźniej nie zasłużyłem na jakiekolwiek informacje. Możemy poczekać, aż ktoś po prostu mnie zabije, zanim zdążę wyjaśnić, że nie jestem jakimś szaleńcem, który biega po wyspie i gryzie ludzi . Chciałbym najpierw wyjaśnić sprawę śmierci mojego ojca. Ktoś może zabijać dalej. To może być ktoś, kogo faktycznie należy…

\- Hej, hej! – powtórzył Danny odrobinę głośniej, podrywając się na równe nogi. – Nikt cię nie będzie zabijał.

\- Tak, bo nasze pierwsze spotkanie wyszło naprawdę cudownie – prychnął Steve i jego dłoń instynktownie podążyła do miejsca, którego jeszcze niedawno dotykał nóż Danny'ego.

Nigdy dotąd nie czuł się zagrożony, ale nie był świadom tego, że istnieli ludzie, którzy wiedzieli jak go skrzywdzić. Może nie były to też tylko jednostki. Danny zachowywał się tak, jakby gdzieś poza zasięgiem jego wzroku istniał całkiem inny świat – groźny, niebezpieczny, pełen wilkołaków, które na bieżąco atakowały ludzi.

\- To nie tak – zaczął Williams.

\- Jasne – powiedział spokojnie.

\- Nie wiem nawet, od czego miałbym zacząć – przyznał Danny. – Jestem magiem. Nie wiem nic o wilkołakach, prócz tego, że wszystkiego powinien cię nauczyć twój alfa, czyli ten, który cię ugryzł. Oraz jak cię uśmiercić oraz rozpoznać. To nie są informacje, których potrzebujesz – wyjaśnił mu. – Poza tym prywatnie uważam cię za dupka. Odebrałeś mi sprawę, nad którą naprawdę pracowałem.

Steve odchrząknął.

\- Zauważyłem – powiedział krótko.

Notatki Danny'ego były świetne, ale nie mogły równać się z tym, co Williams miał w głowie. Steve nie potrafił czytać między wierszami, a nakaz przeszukania, który mag wystawił na Durana, nijak nie pasował do sprawy mordercy ojca. Nie miał pojęcia, czego szukać, więc Danny był mu po prostu potrzebny i nienawidził tej myśli z bardzo wielu powodów. Williams jako jeden z nielicznych był w stanie poważnie go skrzywdzić, a nawet zabić. Steve nie wierzył w swoją niezniszczalność, ale jednak odporność na ciosy sprawiała, że czuł się pewniej. Przy Dannym nic nie było bezpieczne. Facet, wkraczając do jego życia, ponownie przewrócił je do góry nogami.

Williams wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał ją położyć na ramieniu Steve'a, ale zatrzymał się w pół ruchu i po prostu potrząsnął głową.

\- Rozwiążmy tę sprawę – powiedział tylko i Steve'owi w zasadzie to pasowało.

Tylko po to przyszedł.

Williams wrzeszczał, kiedy zabrał mu kluczyki, uważając się za o wiele lepszego kierowcę. Wskazywały na to wszystkie przesłanki i miał argumenty, ale Danny ich nie potrzebował. Chciał tylko odzyskać swój samochód, a to był czysty idiotyzm, ponieważ Steve go nie ukradł, ale tymczasowo zaanektował. I mężczyzna uspokoił się dopiero, kiedy jego komórka zaczęła wydawać z siebie przerażający dźwięk żywcem wyjęty z horroru. Steve był jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony, kiedy doszło do niego, że mag mieszkający w tym okropnym mieszkaniu ma córkę. Nie wyczuł jej obecności w tamtej dziurze i nie był pewien, czy to pocieszające. Danny po raz pierwszy wydawał się okazywać inne uczucia niż względną irytację. Steve jednak nawet tego nie był pewien, bo mężczyzna blokował wszystko, co normalnie powinno od niego bić. Był jak cholerna czarna dziura, jak ubytek we wszechświecie i Steve'owi coraz trudniej było skupić się na drodze.

Danny wrzeszczał również później, kiedy kula ledwo drasnęła go w ramię. Steve nie widział powodu do aż takiego krzyku, ale najwyraźniej Williams nie potrafił inaczej komunikować się z ludźmi. A może robił to specjalnie, wiedząc, jak delikatny słuch ma Steve. A potem zaczął go dźgać palcem w klatkę piersiową, jakby nie miał dość. I coś się w nim zbuntowało. Wszelkie instynkty wyrwały się spod jego kontroli, co nie miało miejsca od czasu pierwszej pełni, podczas której po prostu nie wiedział, co jest grane. I kolejnym, co wiedział, były jego wysunięte kły, które próbował ukryć przed wzrokiem pozostałych policjantów. Pochylił się więc, aż tylko centymetry dzieliły go od karku Danny'ego, zaskoczony tym, że jednak czuje nikły zapach strachu. Aromat ciała Williamsa przypominał woń miasta – skomplikowaną, przytłumioną i ciężką. Wziął kolejny wdech, bo Danny'emu tak łatwo udało się trafiać w każdy jego najczulszy punkt. Mężczyzna wpełzł tam w niecałą dobę i nie chciał wyleźć. Zajmował wszelkie myśli Steve'a i sprawiał, że wszelka kontrola znikała w przeciągu sekund. Był jak chodzące niebezpieczeństwo. Jak granat bez zawleczki. Jak bomba tykająca bez zegara odliczającego nieubłaganie sekundy.

Steve nigdy nie miał ochoty nikogo ugryźć, ale w tej chwili, w której wykręcał Danny'emu rękę, chciał zatopić swoje kły w tym karku i trzymać je tam, dopóki cholerny Williams nie zrozumie, kto tutaj był szefem. Danny przestał się nawet rzucać , chyba rozumiejąc, że sytuacja była stracona. Nie mógł się wyrwać z jego uścisku. Nikt nie mógł i to sprawiało mu dziką satysfakcję. Jednak strach, który promieniował od mężczyzny, dusił go, wypełniając jego usta żółcią. W końcu przysięgał, że nie jest wariatem, a tymczasem trzymał swoje kły parę centymetrów od kogoś bezbronnego i tak bardzo kruchego. Bo Danny był delikatny, chociaż zastawiał się swoją magią i niewielkim srebrnym nożykiem, który działał cuda.

Jego kły wróciły na swoje miejsce i pospiesznie puścił mężczyznę, który wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego wściekły. Cios padł z zaskoczenia – inaczej by się uchylił. Danny rozmasowywał dłoń, która musiała boleć jak diabli i nadal patrzył na niego, potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Masz rację – powiedział Williams. – Nie lubię cię – dodał i obaj wiedzieli, że to nie wszystko, co chciał teraz dodać.

Nie spodziewał się Danny'ego jeszcze tego samego wieczoru w jego domu, w którym już nie było plam krwi na ścianie, ale nadal czuł resztki emocji w powietrzu. Dusiły go, ale nie potrafił zmusić się do tego, aby wynająć pokój w hotelu.

Williams stanął w drzwiach jego salonu i zaplótł dłonie na piersi. Westchnął przeciągle, a potem podrapał się po brodzie i pozwolił swoim dłoniom zwisać wzdłuż ciała, gdy podszedł bliżej bez cholernego zaproszenia. Nie pukał również do jego drzwi wejściowych, więc może to była po prostu charakterystyczna cecha magów. Przynajmniej wiedział także , że Danny nie jest wampirem – o ile legendy o nich były prawdziwe.

\- Jutro jest pełnia – poinformował go Williams nieczytelnym tonem.

Steve spojrzał więc na niego, starając się zachować możliwie neutralną minę. To równie dobrze mógł być wstęp do długiej rozmowy o tym, że Danny następnej nocy spróbuje go zabić. Może teraz, kiedy Steve był człowiekiem – wiązał go jakiś cholerny kodeks. Czekał więc cierpliwie na kolejne słowa, ale Williams po prostu zajął miejsce na kanapie obok niego, jakby miał do tego pełne prawo.

Jakby nie nawrzeszczeli na siebie jeszcze kilka godzin temu.

\- Rozmawiałem z Ma – podjął Danny.

\- To jakiś boss waszej magicznej mafii? – prychnął zirytowany.

\- Nie, to moja matka – mruknął Williams. – Założyłem, że powinna wiedzieć o wilkołakach więcej ode mnie. I najwyraźniej się nie pomyliłem.

Steve uniósł brew do góry, bo Danny wpatrywał się niepewnie we własne dłonie, jakby w tej chwili stanowiły najbardziej interesujący podmiot obserwacji. Nadal mógł wyczuć świeżą krew. Opatrunek dobrze trzymał, ale rana nie wygoiła się, co pewnie było normalne. Przynajmniej dla Danny'ego. Po jego własnych siniakach nie zostało już nawet wspomnienie.

\- Powinienem cię przeprosić – powiedział w końcu Williams, zaskakując go tak mocno, że prawie zadławił się własną śliną.

Danny spoglądał teraz na niego tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczami, które powinny być zakazane.

\- Źle zaczęliśmy – ciągnął dalej mężczyzna. – Musisz zrozumieć, że jesteś niebezpieczny, Steven – poinformował go Danny. – Ale wiem, że się nie prosiłeś o to, co się stało. Nie szukałeś kogoś, kto cię przemieni w istotę niezniszczalną, a wierz mi, że takich idiotów mamy na pęczki – przyznał Williams cierpko. – Źle zaczęliśmy – powtórzył. – Moim obowiązkiem jest wyjaśnić…

\- Możesz sobie swój obowiązek wcisnąć… - wszedł mu w słowo Steve.

\- Chryste, zły dobór słów – jęknął Danny, wyrzucając do góry dłonie. – Może przestaniemy wypominać sobie takie rzeczy? Bo będę musiał ci przypomnieć, jak trzymałeś kły w moim karku – warknął Williams jak zawsze przesadzając, co Steve go nie tknął. – Po prostu chcę ci powiedzieć, że Ma jest pod ogromnym wrażeniem, że sam nauczyłeś się kontroli. Mamy czasem przypadki dzieciaków, nastolatków, które jak ty zostały pogryzione – wyjaśnił mu. – Nie potrafimy im pomóc, ponieważ różnimy się, jak tylko możemy. Nikt nie jest jednak z fundamentu zły czy skłonny do zabijania. Nikt się do tego nie rodzi – poinformował go z mocą. – Wiesz. ile jest cholernych czarownic, które rzucają klątwy na prawo i lewo? – spytał retorycznie. – Skala zniszczeń jest jednak mniejsza. I przeważnie twój rodzaj poluje na mój rodzaj, więc wybacz mi, że jednak musiałem się ubezpieczyć, skoro nie wiedziałem, kim jesteś – powiedział Danny.

I wszystko było tak chaotyczne, że zaczynała go boleć głowa. Musiał sobie otworzyć kolejne piwo. Trzymał dzisiaj kły w karku Danny'ego. Był tego całkiem świadom, ale Williams pewnie nie wiedział, że największy zawód sprawił samemu sobie.

\- Chodzi o to, że skoro wiem, kim jesteś, możemy sobie nie skakać do gardeł – dodał Danny.

\- Chodzi o to, że się przestraszyłeś? – spytał szczerze Steve. – Bo jeśli tak, to było jednorazowe – obiecał mu, chociaż w zasadzie Williams nie musiał mu wierzyć.

\- Nie, chodzi o to, że jutro jest pełnia, a ja się postawiłem wilkołakowi alfa – mruknął Danny, przewracając oczami. – Znaczy, prosiłem się o kłopoty. Wmanipulowałem cię. Podświadomie, ale zawsze – wymruczał pod nosem jednym ciągiem, jakby te słowa nie do końca należały do niego.

\- Dzwoniłeś do swojej matki, żeby się dowiedzieć, jak mnie unieszkodliwić, prawda? – spytał Steve, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Dzwoniłem do mojej matki, ponieważ na tej pieprzonej wyspie mieszka moja córka, której dźwięk głosu znasz – odparł Danny. – Wiem, jak cię zabić. Nie wiedziałem tylko, czy będziesz łaził za moją rodziną, czego wolałbym uniknąć – przyznał szczerze, co Steve naprawdę doceniał. – Jutro jest pełnia. Powinienem był o tym pamiętać. Nasza moc też się zwiększa, ale tak niezauważalnie, że w zasadzie nigdy z tego nie korzystam. Po prostu nie powinienem był cię dotykać. Podobno tego nie lubicie.

\- Nie lubimy też wchodzenia na nasze terytorium bez zaproszenia – dodał Steve i sam był zdziwiony, że te słowa pojawiły się w jego ustach. – Huh – wyrwało mu się.

I Danny uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Ma mówiła, że skoro generalnie nie wiesz nic, dobrze, żebyś podążał za instynktem. Oczywiście prócz tego, który wymusza na tobie budowanie watahy – dodał Williams. – Oraz jeśli dalej masz ochotę rozerwać mnie na strzępy… - urwał Danny sugestywnie i odchrząknął.

\- Nie mam ochoty rozerwać cię na strzępy – przyznał Steve cierpko. – Chciałem po prostu… - zaczął, ale nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

\- Werbalizowanie twoich uczuć powinno pomóc – wtrącił Danny, a potem na widok jego miny uniósł dłonie do góry w obronnym geście. – Tak twierdzi moja matka, nie ja! Jak dla mnie dalej możesz mieć ten anewryzm na twarzy . Po prostu doceniam, że jednak nie rozerwałeś mi gardła, chociaż przyznaję, że miałeś pewne prawo…

\- Nie chciałem cię zabić – warknął, ponownie zirytowany. – Ile razy muszę ci to powtarzać?! – jęknął. – Chciałem tylko, żebyś zrozumiał… - zaczął i urwał. – Hierarchię – dodał w końcu, uznając to słowo za najbardziej adekwatne.

Brwi Danny'ego prawie schowały się pod grzywką, co było dość spektakularne, ponieważ ta była uniesiona do góry i zaczesana w tył. Nikt tak nie wyglądał na Hawajach. Danny musiał to przywlec z New Jersey i Steve nienawidził tego równie mocno, co tych cholernych krawatów. Williams chodził w jakimś przez cały czas. Nawet początkowo sądził – kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy – że Danny był najbardziej eleganckim zabójcą na zlecenie.

\- Hierarchii – powtórzył po nim Williams pełnym powątpiewania głosem. – Sądzisz, że jestem ci podległy? Gdzie w twoim małym wilczym móżdżku…

\- Jestem komandorem, a ty sierżantem – przypomniał mu oschle Steve, chociaż akurat ten szczegół nie miał najmniejszego znaczenia.

Jego instynkt miał w nosie tytuły nadane przez kogokolwiek. Hierarchia była jednak ważna. I nikt nie mógł stawiać mu wyzwań bez odpowiednich konsekwencji. Nie musiał tego rozumieć, żeby to wiedzieć. I nie chciał tego rozgryzać. Metoda Danny'ego na werbalizowanie, poznawanie swoich uczuć nie miała sensu. Steve wiedział doskonale, jakie emocje wypełniały jego pierś. Początkowo był to strach i niedowierzanie. Sądził nawet, że zwariował. Potem przyjął do wiadomości, że najwyraźniej jest wilkołakiem i nauczył się z tym żyć. Złość na nieznanego wilka nie przeszła jednak i wątpił, aby miał się z tym pogodzić. Nie potrzebował psychologicznego bełkotu, aby wiedzieć, że nic na to nie poradzi. Już teraz kontrolował się doskonale. Danny zaburzył jego świetny prawie pięcioletni ciąg, ale nie zamierzał zaprzepaszczać dobrej passy.

\- Jestem w policji, a ty… - zaczął Williams.

\- Jestem dowódcą nowej grupy powołanej przez gubernator – wszedł mu w słowo Steve, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Nie wiedział, jakie reakcji oczekiwał, ale Danny schował twarz w dłoniach, wyraźnie załamany.

\- Steven! – jęknął Williams. – To, że nie umarłeś podczas jednej sprawy… O czym ja mówię… Przez ciebie mnie postrzelono. Musiałem zabić naszego jedynego świadka i wysadziłeś magazyn na obrzeżach… Nie jesteś… Nie nadajesz się… - mówił Danny z prędkością karabinu maszynowego i nie dokończył żadnego ze zdań.

Steve wiedział jednak, jak mniej więcej to szło. Nie nadawał się na policjanta, ponieważ nim nie był.

\- To jednostka specjalna – odparł tylko spokojnie, biorąc w końcu kolejny łyk piwa. – Bardzo specjalna – dodał, kiedy w jego głowie zaczął zarysowywać się plan.

Danny byłby świetnym dodatkiem do zespołu. Z jego siłą i zmysłem Williamsa mogli wiele. Mężczyzna wiedział wszystko o świecie, którego on nie znał i mógł uczyć go w międzyczasie. Gdyby coś niepokojącego działo się na wyspie, mogliby we dwóch załatwić to po cichu. Nie miał wątpliwości, że właśnie dlatego Danny został gliną. Odkąd sam stał się częścią tamtego świata, Steve przypominał sobie wszystkie niewyjaśnione sprawy. Nawiedzone domy, żołnierzy, którzy nie wrócili z banalnie prostych misji tylko dlatego, że wybrali drogę odwrotu przez dawne cmentarzyska. Nie wiedział, ile niebezpieczeństw istniało naprawdę, a ile wytworzył jego umysł, ale raz czy dwa miał wrażenie, że ktoś obserwował go z ukrycia w puszczy. Wycofał się jednak, zanim Steve zdążył rzucić okiem i ich oddział mógł bezpiecznie wrócić do bazy.

\- Nie ma mowy – powiedział Danny.

\- Wysłuchaj mnie chociaż – poprosił Steve.

\- Nie ma mowy! Jesteś wilkołakiem alfa. Wiesz, jakie kłopoty ściągasz? – spytał Danny, retorycznie rzecz jasna. – Już zostałem potrącony i próbowałeś wjechać we frachtowiec. A znamy się jeden dzień! Dobę, Steven. Mogę nie dożyć…

\- Czy możesz mnie raz wysłuchać bez zarzucania mnie słowami? – spytał Steve.

\- Mógłbym, ale to poroniony pomysł – poinformował go Danny.

Steve wypuścił z siebie długie westchnienie i wziął głębszy wdech, aby się uspokoić. Jak zawsze nie dotarł do niego żaden zapach pochodzący od Danny'ego i naprawdę miał ochotę zanurzyć nos w jego karku. Nie miał jednak wątpliwości, że Williams zapewne użyły na nim swojego magicznego noża. Na szczęście w jego domu nic nie wydawało się wykonane ze srebra. Byłoby naprawdę mało śmiesznym, gdyby przez przypadek się zabił, podnosząc pieprzony widelec.

\- Dobra, dobra. Do niczego cię nie zmuszę – powiedział pospiesznie, ponieważ nie chciał w nim swojego wroga.

Gubernator bez mrugnięcia okiem skierowałaby Williamsa do niego. Popytał tu i ówdzie. Danny nie był lubiany jako nowy z kontynentu. Słabo się również zaaklimatyzował na wyspie, co akurat nikogo nie dziwiło. Podobno nigdy nie chciał tutaj przyjeżdżać, ale zmusiła go do tego była żona, zabierając tutaj ich córkę. Danny jednak bardzo chętnie i bardzo głośno wspominał o tym, jak bardzo nienawidził Hawajów. Zdążył już wkurzyć kilka osób.

\- Jeśli jednak…

\- Co jeśli jednak, Steven? – spytał Danny nagle, krzywiąc się lekko. – Chcesz się wybierać na polowania? – zainteresował się. – Po to zorganizowałeś tę jednostkę? Nie znasz się na tym – poinformował go Danny, bezlitośnie przypominając mu o tym, że dowiedział się o całkiem nowym świecie zaledwie dobę wcześniej.

\- To jednostka do zwalczania przestępczości – powiedział tylko, ale Williams rzucił mu tę swoją minę, która jasno mówiła, że nie kupuje tego kitu. – A co mam według ciebie zrobić? A co jeśli zaczną ginąć ludzie albo jakiś dupek w okolicy zacznie gryźć nastolatków? Powiedziałeś, że nie jestem jedyny, a jeśli…

\- Nie ma żadnego jeśli – warknął Danny nagle. – Nikt tutaj nie przyjdzie, rozumiesz? Nie będzie żadnych innych istot prócz ciebie. Żadnych innych wilkołaków. A nawet jeśli jeden przypadkowo znajdzie się na terminalu na lotnisku, nie opuści go, żeby się rozejrzeć po mieście, ponieważ jesteś alfą! Pieprzonym alfą! Nikt nie będzie chciał ryzykować spotkania z tobą w cztery oczy – poinformował go Danny, jakby to była jakaś cholerna oczywistość.

I może powinni przestać porozumiewać się krzykiem, ponieważ jego głowa zaczynała pękać.

Jeśli Danny robił to przez przypadek – to faktycznie nie potrafił się opanować. Steve czuł, jak jego ciśnienie ponownie wzrasta. I na pewno poczułby się lepiej, mogąc wywąchać, o co chodzi Williamsowi. Miał wyklarowany plan, gdy Jameson zaproponowała mu posadę. Już zbyt długo wyjeżdżał na misje. Koledzy z jego oddziału zaczynali dostrzegać pewne zmiany w jego zachowaniu. Na dłuższą metę ktoś mógł połączyć fakty. W końcu raz w miesiącu bywał bardziej drażliwy i Danny zdawał się właśnie znowu na wpół świadomie doprowadzać go do granic wytrzymałości.

Było coś irytującego w tym niskim magu, który nienawidził Hawajów. Może brak zapachu albo wygląd tak odstający od otoczenia, że nie sposób było go przegapić. Danny chyba nie potrafił wtapiać się w otoczenie. Bardziej rozsierdzić mógłby go tylko, obwijając się surowym mięsem.

\- Musisz tyle gadać? – spytał Steve w końcu. – Jeśli wszyscy będą trzymać się ode mnie z daleka… - zaczął.

\- Nie, nie, nie! Nic nie rozumiesz! Oznaczasz wyższy stopień popaprania – oznajmił mu Danny, jakby to była jego cholerna wina. – Wiesz, jak popaprany musiałby być ktoś, kto rzuciłby ci wyzwanie?

\- Mniej więcej tak bardzo jak ty? – spytał Steve całkiem poważnie, błyskając oczami w jego stronę.

W przeszłości zrobił tak kilka razy w stronę lustra, aby upewnić się, jaki efekt to przynosiło, ale Danny jako jedyny do tej pory spadł z kanapy. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem przemieszanym z lekkim przestrachem, więc Steve odchylił głowę w lewo, chcąc spojrzeć na niego pod innym kątem. Nie pomogło. Ten krawat dalej urażał jego poczucie estetyki, więc złapał za materiał i rozdarł go bez mniejszego problemu, nie naruszając skóry Williamsa.

\- Jutro jest pełnia. Powinieneś sobie pójść – poradził mu Steve, biorąc do ręki kolejne piwo.

Nie szukał Danny'ego i starał się trzymać z dala od miejsc, w których przebywały dzieci. Nie chciał, aby Williams pomyślał, że faktycznie śledził jego córkę. Nie wyszedł podczas tej pełni. Nie miał powodu. Zwierząt nie było, a jego lodówka była pełna steków. Sekretarka Jameson odezwała się do niego w ciągu dwóch dni prawie czternaście razy. Najwyraźniej gubernator miała dla niego specjalne zadanie, więc schował twarz w dłoniach, ponieważ to oznaczało wybranie sobie ludzi, którzy od tej pory mieli stanowić Five Oh. Nie znał prawie nikogo i jeszcze mniejszej liczbie osób ufał. Sądził, że Williams skusi się na współpracę, ale najwyraźniej się przeliczył. Nie zdążył nawet wspomnieć o wyższych zarobkach. Nie wątpił, że zakneblowanie maga było jedyną metodą na uciszenie go.

Nie odnaleźli mordercy jego ojca. Ostatni świeży trop leżał martwy w miejscowej kostnicy i Steve wątpił, aby patolog wyciągnął z ciała więcej niż on i Danny. Williams mruczał coś nad zwłokami, podczas gdy on je tylko obwąchał. Nie rzuciło im się nic ciekawego, więc niespecjalnie czekał na raport. Był też dość zaskoczony, gdy nikt inny tylko Danny Williams pojawił się na progu jego domu, tym razem pukając do jego drzwi.

\- Otwarte! – krzyknął tylko, zaciągając się wieczornym powietrzem, które oczywiście nie przyniosło zapachu maga.

Pierwotna irytacja nawet mu przeszła, więc mógł zrzucić ją na karb pełni. Wróciła jednak w całości, gdy dostrzegł pieprzony krawat i zapięty wysoko kołnierzyk. Danny'emu musiało być gorąco – temperatura osiągnęła swoje wyżyny nawet w kategoriach typowo hawajskich. Sam nie potrafił zrezygnować z szortów, a okna pootwierał na oścież, ciesząc się oceaniczną bryzą.

Jeśli Williams korzystał z jakiegoś sprytnego czaru, aby nie tonąć we własnym pocie – był to czysty idiotyzm. Wystarczyło, żeby zaczął nosić koszulę z krótszym rękawem.

\- Od kiedy pukasz? – spytał krótko.

\- Od kiedy mi groziłeś – odparł Danny.

Steve spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- Nie groziłem ci – warknął. – Przypomniałem ci o zasadach kultury…

\- Kultury? – prychnął Danny. – Ty cholerny neandertalczyku! Moje ramię nadal się nie wygoiło po tej kuli…

\- To było małe draśnięcie – sarknął Steve, zerkając jednak na rękę, która wydawała się jednak w pełni sprawna.

Ludzie jednak nie goili się tak łatwo i przyjemnie.

\- Za które nawet nie przeprosiłeś – przypomniał mu Danny.

\- Zamierzałem, ale od trzech dni nie dopuszczasz mnie do słowa – jęknął Steve. – Co ty tutaj w ogóle robisz? – spytał całkiem poważnie. – Nie powinieneś czasem wykopywać fosy wokół domu swojego dziecka albo przygotowywać pułapek na wilkołaki? Nie masz jakiegoś osikowego kołka do wystrugania?

Danny zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Kołki są na wampiry – poinformował go sucho Williams. – Poza tym sądziłem, że się ucieszysz z mojego przyjścia. Czy to nie ty chciałeś, żebyśmy współpracowali ? – spytał.

\- Chcesz się przenieść? – zdziwił się Steve.

Danny wydął lekko usta, siadając w końcu na kanapie koło niego.

\- Jeszcze nie podjąłem decyzji – przyznał ostrożnie mężczyzna. – Chciałbym, żebyś jutro obejrzał jedno miejsce zbrodni – dodał, patrząc wprost na Steve'a, więc ten wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Jasne. Czyli ja mam ci pomagać, a ty…

\- Zastanowię się nad twoją niezwykle hojną propozycją zostania chłopcem do bicia wilkołaka – dokończył za niego Williams.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek…

\- Cztery słowa, Steven – wszedł mu w słowo Danny. – Kula w moim ramieniu – przypomniał mu i Steve wypuścił z płuc powietrze, starając się uspokoić.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział, chociaż to nie była jego cholerna wina.

Nie znał możliwości magów, ale przecież Danny już raz go zaszedł od tyłu i unieszkodliwił. Nie miał żadnych przesłanek, które mogły jakkolwiek sugerować, że Williams nie jest również kuloodporny.

\- I to było takie trudne? – spytał Danny, ewidentnie zadowolony z siebie.

\- Jutro nie bierz krawata – dodał Steve.

\- Co? – zdziwił się Danny.

\- Nie bierz krawata. Chcesz mojej pomocy? Dasz mi coś w zamian. Żadnego krawata. Jeśli zobaczę cię w krawacie , czeka go ten sam los, co ten poprzedni – rzucił, wpatrując się Williamsowi prosto w oczy, aby ten wiedział, że to nie żarty.

Kark Danny'ego kusił. Było w nim coś pierwotnego. Może to ta biel nietkniętej słońcem skóry sprawiała, że nie potrafił się skupić na prowadzeniu samochodu. Williams nie był zbytnio zadowolony z tego, że kontrola nad jego własnym pojazdem została mu ponownie odebrana, ale pozwolił mu na to, więc Steve puścił mimo uszu piętnastominutowe narzekanie, na które skazał go Williams. To nie była aż tak wysoka cena, zdecydował .

Williams kręcił się nerwowo na swoim siedzeniu, więc Steve zerkał na niego raz po raz, zastanawiając się, czy to fakt, że był wilkołakiem, tak wpływał na Danny'ego, czy po prostu mag go nie lubił. Nikt nie okazywał mu do tej pory aż tak wielkiej niechęci, więc trudno było mu odnaleźć się w sytuacji. I może nawet lepiej, że zapach Williamsa nie zdradzał pełnych emocji, którymi obdarzał go mężczyzna.

\- Opowiesz mi o sprawie? – poprosił, chcąc czymś wypełnić ciszę, która nastała, gdy Williams wyrzucił z siebie wszystko, co nie pasowało mu w Stevie.

Zapewne mogła z tego powstać dość okazała lista. Starał się wyłączyć gdzieś w połowie, ale to nie było łatwe. Danny, mówiąc, używał całego swojego ciała, więc uwaga Steve'a chcąc nie chcąc wracała do niego. Jego instynkty szalały. Williams wydawał się nierealny. Jego dłonie nie pozostawały w stanie spoczynku, a kiedy się tak działo – wyglądało to tak nienaturalnie, że chciał, aby zaraz się poruszyły.

\- Rozpłatane gardło, nastolatka, miejscowa. Znaleźli ją w dżungli kilka dni temu. Max z patologii ma problem z ustaleniem przyczyny zgonu – powiedział zaskakująco rzeczowo Danny. – Żadnych podejrzanych aur. Jeśli to jakaś istota, nieźle się maskuje. Moja magia niczego nie wychwyciła, ale w tej sprawie jest coś dziwnego – dodał.

\- Co? – spytał Steve, marszcząc brwi.

Po raz pierwszy miał dokonywać oględzin i nie chciał się zbłaźnić w oczach Williamsa. Danny zapewne i tak uważał go za amatora.

\- Ostatnio była pełnia… - zaczął mag.

\- Pełnia – powtórzył po nim Steve głucho.

\- Nie mówię, że to ty – warknął Danny. – Po prostu coś mi nie pasuje. Była pełnia.

\- Ktoś odprawiał rytuał? – zainteresował się Steve.

\- W pełnię? Chyba żeby obudzić wulkan – prychnął Danny. – Tylko pieprzony amator zabawiałby się z tak niestabilną magią. Każdy z nas odrobinę traci kontrolę. Ty zamieniasz się w wilka, ja muszę odespać i pomedytować, bo zaczynają mi się prorocze sny – wyjaśnił mu Williams.

Steve spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jesteś wróżką? – spytał i Williams poczerwieniał na twarzy.

\- Steven – warknął ostrzegawczo Danny. – Nie kpij z mojej mocy. Od wielu wieków nie narodził się nikt z moim darem. Jest niezwykle rzadki – poinformował go z dziwną dumą w głosie.

I Steve może by to kupił, gdyby nie fakt, że Danny znowu wydawał się spięty.

\- Co zobaczyłeś? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Williams wbił wzrok w przestrzeń i westchnął.

\- Ostatnim razem, jak moja żona mnie zdradza. Od tamtej pory staram się to kontrolować – przyznał gorzko Danny.

Steve nie bardzo wiedział, jak to skomentować, więc skupił się na drodze przed sobą.

\- Jeśli ktoś odprawiał rytuał, to nie będzie nic przyjemnego i będą kolejne ofiary – poinformował go Danny, zmieniając pospiesznie temat.

\- Nie musicie się jakoś informować, kiedy ktoś przylatuje na wyspę? – spytał Steve, a Williams posłał mu takie spojrzenie, że momentalnie jego wzrok wrócił w stronę drogi.

Ciała oczywiście nie było już na wzniesieniu, ale mógł wyczuć zapach krwi, która wsiąkła w ziemię. Wokół nie unosiły się żadne silne emocje, co go dość zaskoczyło. Przeważnie mógł wyczuć strach, przerażenie, zaskoczenie… Tutaj nie było nic, czego mógłby się uchwycić, a Danny niczego nie ułatwiał, skupiając na sobie jedyne zmysły Steve'a, które wychwytywały obecność maga.

Pochylił się nad ziemią, dość zaskoczony na widok świeżych śladów.

\- Ktoś tutaj był – stwierdził i Danny pochylił się, chociaż nie mógł dostrzec zdeptanych źdźbeł trawy.

\- Myślisz, że to sprawca? – spytał Williams.

Steve wziął głębszy wdech i ciche warknięcie samo wyrwało mu się z ust. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem tak łatwo ukrywał się pośród ludzi. Jego kontrola znowu wydawała się szwankować. Może Williams traktował go po cichu jakąś swoją cholerną magią.

\- Nic – przyznał niechętnie. – Prócz tego, że ktoś tutaj niedawno stał. I nie mam jego zapachu. To ktoś taki jak ty. Kolejny mag – stwierdził z westchnieniem.

Wyśledzenie kogoś, kto nie miał zapachu, nie było łatwe. Nie była to też podstawa do oskarżenia, chociaż jeśli ktoś parający się magią zabił, nie miałby problemu z pochowaniem go w jakimś miłym miejscu w dżungli. Z dala od szlaku turystycznego. Może nawet Danny bardzo by go nie powstrzymywał. Nie wiedział, jak wśród magów rozwiązywano takie problemy.

\- Ona, czarownica – poprawił go Williams.

\- Jednak coś masz? – zainteresował się, ale Danny zbił usta w wąską kreskę i rzucił mu kolejne wymowne spojrzenie, które jasno mówiło, że miał nie kontynuować tematu.

Co było dziwne, odkąd to Williams przywiózł go tutaj, aby prowadzili razem tę sprawę. Facet ewidentnie nie potrafił się zdecydować. Steve nie widział cienia logiki w jego postępowaniu, ale może to przez to, że zwracał uwagę głównie na biały kark, który wystawał zza kołnierzyka koszuli. Nie do końca chciał wbić kły w tę szyję, ale nie odmówiłby, gdyby dostał taką propozycję. Nie bardzo wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Jak to sklasyfikować.

Może Danny miał rację i jego zmysły podpowiadały mu, aby stworzył watahę. _Ohana_ jednak pewnie bardziej by mu opowiadała. Przecież w końcu faktycznie był sam. Jego siostra mieszkała na kontynencie, ale kiedy raz powrócił na Hawaje, wątpił, aby potrafił ponownie opuścić Oahu. Coś trzymało go tutaj i może to było uczucie przynależności.

Albo w końcu odnalazł dom.

\- Uwierz mi na słowo, że mamy do czynienia z czarownicą – powiedział Danny.

\- Okej i co teraz? – spytał Steve.

Williams wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nic. Nie zabiła magicznie. Nie upuściła krwi. Nie kombinowała niczego. Jeśli w ciebie to nie uderzyło… - zaczął Danny.

\- Czekaj. Przyprowadziłeś mnie tutaj, żeby sprawdzić, co się stanie? – spytał Steve z niedowierzaniem.

Danny nie wyglądał nawet na zawstydzonego.

W zasadzie nie wiedział za bardzo, co zrobić, kiedy podszedł do ciężarówki z krewetkami, a otyły facet wybiegł z niej z rękami w górze. Nie spodziewał się po mężczyźnie takiej prędkości, ale ten tylko odwracał się od czasu do czasu, aby upewnić się, że Steve nie rzucił się za nim w pogoń. Kiedy wszedł zaciekawiony do środka, spodziewał się przynajmniej całego laboratorium metamfetaminy, ale w jego nozdrza uderzyły jedynie zapachy związane z przyprawami.

Westchnął, ponieważ aromat magii był niemal nie do wychwycenia, ale jego czuły nos, przeciągnięty po tajskim targu, naprawdę potrafił oddzielić od siebie wiele woni.

Sięgnął po telefon komórkowy, zanim zdążył się zastanowić nad tym, co robi.

\- Williams – odezwał się Danny i Steve westchnął, przecierając zmęczoną twarz.

\- Jeśli wychodzę zjeść coś na mieście, a facet ucieka z ciężarówki z krewetkami, co to znaczy? – spytał, siadając pod jednym z parasoli.

\- Zaraz tam będę – obiecał mu Danny i faktycznie po dziesięciu minutach srebrne Camaro pojawiło się na podjeździe.

Mało tego – na przednim siedzeniu był ten sam facet, który uciekał jeszcze kilka minut temu. Nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, ale Danny trzymał go całkiem mocno i pewnie za ramię, gdy wytargał go siłą ze swojego auta.

\- Kamekona, Steve. Steve, Kamekona – powiedział krótko Williams, luzując lekko swój kołnierzyk.

Znowu miał cholerny krawat i Steve najchętniej zdarłby go z niego, ale byli w miejscu publicznym, a mężczyzna stojący naprzeciwko niego wyglądał, jakby miał zemdleć.

\- Alfo… - zaczął Kamekona.

\- Do jasnej cholery – jęknął Danny. – Nie działaj na jego ego. Wystarczy Steve – powiedział z naciskiem. – Ten tutaj Kamekona, nasz drogi koleżka, jest dżinem – wyjaśnił mu.

Steve domyślił się już wcześniej, że coś z facetem nie było do końca w porządku. Ludzie o takiej tuszy nie zmieniali się w ciągu kilku sekund w olimpijskich biegaczy. Oczywiście dogoniłby go, gdyby chciał, ale nie miał takiego cholernego powodu. Przyszedł na krewetki.

\- Jestem Steve – powiedział, czując się strasznie niezręcznie. – Mogę zamówić tutaj czy to raczej niemożliwe? – spytał, chcąc się upewnić, czy facet znowu nie ucieknie.

Oczy Kamekony zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki i na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech.

\- Jasne al… Steve – powiedział grubas, zacierając dłonie.

\- Hej, hej – wtrącił się pospiesznie Danny. – Zamierzasz go orżnąć, prawda? Poznaję ten uśmiech. Nie zapominaj, że to jest jednak alfa. Wilkołak. Przypomnieć ci, jak one wyglądają? – spytał Williams. – Wielkie zęby, długie pazury, przegryzają w pół takie dżiny jak ty.

\- Dziesięć procent rabatu? – spytał Kamekona.

Danny przewrócił oczami.

\- Dwadzieścia i nie ładuj znowu tyle przypraw. A ja chcę frytki i to śmieszne coś… Wiesz co… - rzucił Williams, zanim Steve zdążył go powstrzymać.

Danny miał zaskakującą łatwość do naciągania ludzi, co chyba nie przystawało detektywowi. Wydawał się jednak wcale nie być tym zawstydzony. Zajął miejsce naprzeciwko Steve'a, jakby należało do niego od zawsze i Steve nie potrafił zaprotestować. Danny był przy tym zbyt naturalny, aby nie wślizgiwać się z łatwością w tę przestrzeń wokół niego, którą uważał za prywatną.

Kamekona spojrzał na Williamsa w czystym szoku, a potem przeniósł swój bojaźliwy wzrok na Steve'a, jakby sądził, że teraz przed jego ciężarówką odbędzie się jakaś krwawa jatka. Kiedy jednak się nie ruszył, oczy grubasa zrobiły się jeszcze większe, zanim wrócił pospiesznie do swojego wozu, zapewne przypominając sobie o jego zamówieniu.

Danny wydawał się cholernie zadowolony z siebie.

\- Co z tym morderstwem? – spytał Steve. – Masz ją?

Danny podrapał się po szczęce i wbił wzrok w przestrzeń.

\- Nie zrobiła niczego magicznego. Muszę dorwać ją tradycyjnymi metodami, a to trochę zajmie. Jeśli to było jednorazowe, nie namierzę jej – przyznał kwaśno Williams.

\- Nie możesz… No wiesz? – spytał, machając dłońmi, jakby próbował coś wyczarować palcami.

\- Nie jestem Harrym Potterem – odparł Danny, krzywiąc się lekko. – Myślisz, że chodzę i rzucam czarami na prawo i lewo? – zakpił. – Nie użyję czaru śledzącego, kiedy nie mam nic, co do niej należało. A nie zostawiła ani śladu na ofierze. Nie mam punktu zaczepienia – przypomniał mu sucho. – Gdybym miał, dorwałbym ją jako glina – dodał.

Steve nie wątpił w jego zawziętość. Coś podpowiadało mu, że Danny nie odpuszczał. On też nie należał do ludzi, którzy łatwo się poddawali.

\- Co jest z tym krawatem? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Pamiętał, jak wyglądał ten kark, gdy był całkiem wolny. I tęsknił za tym widokiem.

\- Dzięki niemu nie zostałem postrzelony – odgryzł się Danny.

Minęło kilka dni, zanim zdecydował się wyjść na plażę. Były partner jego ojca dał mu namiary na Kono i już pierwszy rzut oka powiedział mu, że miał przed sobą całkiem zaradną kobietę. Takiej potrzebowali do namierzenia młodych znajomych ofiary. Danny nie odpuszczał, chociaż kiedy wieczorami wpadał do jego domu, nie opowiadał o sprawie, którą oficjalnie policja przestała prowadzić kilka dni wcześniej z braku dowodów. Żaden z nich nie chciał mieć na wolności czarownicy, która nie wahała się zabić.

Miał właśnie podejść do dziewczyny, gdy jakiś dzieciak podbiegł do niego z tak zdeterminowaną miną, że niemal spodziewał się noża wbitego w brzuch. Dziewczynka wyszeptała coś jednak i wrażenie pieczenia, które objęło cały zmysł jego węchu, niemal zwaliło go z nóg.

\- Grace! – krzyknęła jakaś kobieta i Steve po prostu wiedział, że to musiała być rodzona córka Danny'ego.

Tylko Williamsowie odnosili do miejscowych się z taką agresją. Grace jednak w odróżnieniu od ojca wydawała się kochać plażę. Spoglądała na niego, posyłając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenia, gdy była ciągnięta przez matkę do samochodu. Jakby miał cholerną ochotę kogokolwiek śledzić.

Wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni, starając się nie oddychać przez nos, ale to nie było takie łatwe. Przyzwyczajenie wygrywało z nim raz po raz i miał ochotę zawyć, chociaż do pełni pozostały całe tygodnie.

\- Williams – rzucił krótko Danny jak zawsze.

\- Zabiję cię – warknął i chyba to nie był odpowiedni wstęp, bo mężczyzna zamilkł. – Zabiję cię później – zdecydował, starając się jakoś dotrzeć do samochodu, co wcale nie było takie łatwe.

Nie wiedział nawet, jak bardzo polegał na swoim węchu, a teraz cały świat wariował. Jego instynkt nakazywał mu jednocześnie ucieczkę, jak i sianie zamętu. Nie był pewien, czy nie wbiłby kłów w pierwszego maga, który by mu się nawinął pod rękę.

\- Twoja córka zepsuła mój nos – poinformował go, chociaż brzmiał komicznie.

Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek wypowie to zdanie i to tak oskarżycielskim tonem.

\- Wszystko z nią w porządku? – spytał Williams, wchodząc od razu w tryb obronny.

\- Oczywiście! – warknął Steve, starając się zignorować to, jak patrzą na niego przechodzący ludzie. – Walnęła mnie jakimś zaklęciem i uciekła! – wyszeptał zirytowany. – Macie zwyczaj zachodzenia ludzi znienacka… Czego ty do cholery uczysz to dziecko?! – spytał skonsternowany.

\- Chryste, nie jęcz. Już jadę – obiecał mu Danny. – Poza tym, uczę ją przetrwania. Sądziłeś, że nie dam jej rad, jak się zachowywać w towarzystwie wilkołaka, gdy jeden sprowadził się na wyspę?

\- To jest moja wyspa – zawył, ale Danny oczywiście już się rozłączył.

Danny oglądał z bliska jego twarz. Przez co Steve widział z bliska jego. I te niebieskie oczy wydawały się jeszcze bardziej błękitne. Najgorsze było to, że Steve widział w nich wyraźnie rozbawienie, którego nienawidził.

\- Moja mała dziewczynka – powiedział Danny z dziwną miękkością w głosie.

\- Chodzący zabójca – prychnął Steve.

Nadal niczego nie czuł, co doprowadzało go do szaleństwa.

\- Jesteś bardziej wściekły za to, że nie czujesz? Czy przez to, że załatwiła cię ośmiolatka? - spytał Danny całkiem poważnie.

\- Moje kły w twoim krawacie… Mogą się nie zatrzymać – odparł Steve bez wahania.

Danny wyszczerzył się, jakby nie wierzył mu ani przez sekundę. I było coś zaraźliwego w jego uśmiechu, co tylko bardziej irytowało Steve'a, bo nie potrafił pozostać wściekłym. W jego głowie pojawiła się nawet myśl, że to dobrze, iż córka Danny'ego była bezpieczna w tym potwornym świecie pełnym wilkołaków i wampirów. On nie stanowił zagrożenia, ale następnym razem mogła nie mieć takiego szczęścia, więc dobrze, że atakowała z zaskoczenia. Nie miała przewagi siły i wzrostu jak on.

\- Mógłbym nauczyć ją kilku chwytów – powiedział, kiedy w jego głowie wyklarował się dość jasny plan.

\- Co? – spytał Danny, marszcząc brwi.

\- No wiesz… Jestem SEAL. Mógłbym jej pokazać, jak powalić przeciwnika trzykrotnie cięższego od niej – wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami.

To nie był problem. Technika nie wymagała dużych nakładów siły czy przygotowania wojskowego. Nie zamierzał uczyć jej obsługi kałasznikowa. Przynajmniej na razie, a sądząc po minie Danny'ego – najwyraźniej nigdy.

\- Steven, nie będziesz pokazywał mojej córce, jak stać się zabójcą – warknął Williams.

\- Chcesz, aby była bezpieczna – odparł z naciskiem.

\- Ale ona ma osiem lat. Ja jestem od zapewniania jej bezpieczeństwa – poinformował go Danny.

Steve wbił w niego wzrok, ale wątpił, aby cokolwiek zdziałał. Błysnął tęczówkami w stronę mężczyzny, ale Williams zmarszczył jedynie bardziej brwi, najwyraźniej go przeczekując. Steve zresztą nie był pewien, który z nich był bardziej uparty i nie chciał tego sprawdzać w obecnej sytuacji.

\- Mój nos – przypomniał mu, zmieniając temat, chociaż to w ogóle nie oznaczało poddania się z jego strony.

Danny uśmiechnął się lekko i przyłożył dłoń do jego twarzy. Przyjemny, ciężki zapach na chwilę go zamroczył i zdał sobie sprawę, że to woń samego Williamsa. Nie tyle zapach jego ciała, co magii, którą stosował na jego twarzy. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak bezpiecznie. Coś ciepłego otuliło go, zanim znikło na dobre, pozostawiając jedynie wrażenie spokoju, na który od tak dawna nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

Danny spoglądał na niego wyczekująco i Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że najwyraźniej miał powiedzieć, czy już czuje się dobrze. Williams nadal go dotykał, co nagle wydało mu się nieodpowiednie. Nie wiedział, co się z nim działo, ale jego ciało mrowiło. Krawat stał się jeszcze większym wrogiem niż normalnie, ale podejrzewał, że Danny nie wybaczyłby mu kolejnej napaści, więc starał się zebrać w garść. To nie było takie łatwe, gdy mag stał tak blisko niego, nie promieniując żadnym zapachem. Jeśli nie nosił woni samego siebie, Steve mógłby go z łatwością oznaczyć. Wystarczyłby jeden ruch.

Pokusa była spora, więc poderwał się na równe nogi i wziął głęboki wdech, starając się skupić na oceanie, który rozpościerał się przed jego oknami.

To stało się dokładnie w piątą rocznicę jego przemiany. Pełnie tego miesiąca zawsze były wyjątkowo ciężkie, ale nic nie mogło równać się z tą. Jego lodówka była pełna mięsa, ale nie potrafił się skusić na posiłek. Coś ciągnęło go na zewnątrz, chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien opuszczać mieszkania. Nie chciał nastraszyć kolejnego z mieszkańców wyspy. Kamekona dopiero co się do niego przyzwyczaił i przestał nawet pachnieć jak łatwa ofiara w jego pobliżu. To był ogromny postęp.

Nie potrafił znaleźć sobie miejsca, więc przesiadał się z kanapy na fotel, a potem przeszedł na lanai, co okazało się błędem. Nie pamiętał, aby księżyc był kiedykolwiek tak piękny. Jego palce świerzbiły. Minęło dokładnie dwadzieścia osiem dni, odkąd pozwolił sobie zamienić się w wilka. Nie wątpił, że przyciągnąłby uwagę na Hawajach. Nie chciał wylądować na noc w zoo lub w schronisku, a potem wyjaśniać, dlaczego nagi został znaleziony w klatce. Danny musiałby go odebrać i na pewno nie dałby mu żyć. Żarty nigdy by się nie skończyły. Chociaż z drugiej strony Williams wyglądał cudownie, kiedy się uśmiechał. Całe jego ciało wydawało się wtedy wibrować z ledwo powstrzymywanej energii, jakby cała magia chciała się na raz uwolnić.

Steve nie wiedział nawet, kiedy znalazł się w gąszczu krzewów. W jego uszach szumiała krew, ale mimo to nic nie umykało jego uwadze. Wiedział, kiedy samochody mijały jego kryjówkę. Słyszał turystów, którzy upajali się oceanem skąpanym w świetle księżyca. Nawet gdyby nie znał drogi do mieszkania Danny'ego, stałaby się dla niego oczywista. Z maga promieniowało coś silnego, co przyciągało go już wcześniej. I Steve nie miał w sobie dość samozaparcia, aby tym razem nie podążyć za instynktem. Może wilk planował zrujnować kolejny krawat – nie był pewien. Zabiłby jednak, aby zobaczyć po raz kolejny tę wrażliwą kolumnę gardła – nieosłoniętą, doskonałą. Może Danny był świadom, jak idealną miał szyję i dlatego ją przed nim ukrywał. Cholerny egoista.

Mijał kolejne przecznice, nie niepokojony. Potrafił się skradać. Wiedział, jak przenosić ciężar ciała, aby nie wydawać dźwięku. Słyszał bicia serc przechodniów, ich ciężkie kroki. Czuł zapach ich potu. Danny nigdy nie zdradzał się przy nim w ten sposób. Te rzadkie przypadki, gdy miał okazję zaciągnąć się wonią maga, przechowywał w swojej pamięci jak najcenniejszy skarb.

I nie wiedział nawet jak i kiedy, ale trzymał nos w ciepłej szyi. Danny próbował go z siebie zepchnąć, najwyraźniej kompletnie zaskoczony jego pojawieniem się, ale Steve stał na jego klatce piersiowej oboma łapami. Nie przeniósł na niego tyle ciężaru ciała, aby zmiażdżyć – Williams jednak nie miał szans drgnąć i chyba to w końcu zrozumiał, bo przestał się szarpać.

\- Jeszcze o tym pogadamy – ostrzegł go Danny i Steve mógł tylko wydać radosny pomruk.

Williams tak cudownie narzekał, sprawiając, że krew w jego żyłach krążyła szybciej z irytacji.


	2. Chapter 2

Obudził się na czymś ciepłym i wspomnienia wczorajszej nocy wróciły do niego w ciągu kilku sekund. Danny nadal spał, więc miał ogromne szanse na wysunięcie się z łóżka i wypłynięcie gdzieś w ocean. Williams nie podążyłby za nim, ponieważ nienawidził wody. Nie zrobił w zasadzie niczego idiotycznego. Wbił tylko Danny'ego w łóżko, usiadł na nim i odmówił zejścia. Chyba również zrujnował kolejny krawat i wiedział, że ten będzie musiał mu odkupić.

Zapach Williamsa nie był silny – jak zawsze. Woń jednak była na tyle przyjemna, że po raz ostatni zanurzył nos, delektując się aromatem skóry Danny'ego i zapachem ich dwóch. Mag zapewne przez kilka następnych dni miał się nie wyzbyć woni alfy i ta myśl cieszyła jakąś prymitywną część niego.

Oderwał się w końcu, chociaż z trudem, zdając sobie sprawę, że miał na sobie tylko szorty. Wilk najwyraźniej miał jednak jakieś poczucie przyzwoitości. I Steve był mu za to cholernie wdzięczny. Gdyby Danny zobaczył wczorajszej nocy jego goły tyłek, zapewne nie zapomniałby mu tego do końca życia. Wątpił też, aby Williams pozwolił mu spać na sobie nago.

Podniósł się z ociąganiem, rzucając okiem w stronę śpiącego mężczyzny, który zajmował niesamowicie wielką przestrzeń, biorąc pod uwagę tak nikłe gabaryty. Kończyny Danny'ego były dziwnie porozrzucane i to osobliwie pasowało do chaosu, który normalnie wprowadzał Williams.

I zamierzał właśnie wycofać się na bezpieczne pozycje, najlepiej na leżak na lanai z piwem w dłoni, aby przemyśleć swoją nocną wycieczkę, gdy wyczuł to coś . Znaczy w zasadzie nic – jak zawsze, gdy miał do czynienia z cholernymi magami. A Danny nadal uroczo spał w swoim łóżku, kompletnie nieświadom niebezpieczeństwa, które czaiło się pod drzwiami jego mieszkania. Co gorsze, Steve wyczuwał drugiego wilkołaka, ale ten nie wydawał się najmniejszy zagrożeniem. Miał wręcz wrażenie, że tamten z chęcią rozpłynąłby się w powietrzu, gdyby mógł.

Stanął pewniej na nogach, w pozycji bojowej, i przygotował się do przyjęcia niespodziewanych gości z nadzieją, że załatwi tę parkę, zanim Danny otworzy oczy. Miał przeczucie, że Williams nie ćwierkał wesoło obudzony o poranku, a nie chciał ryzykować jego dobrego humoru. I tylko modlił się, aby to była ta sama czarownica, która zabiła w dżungli dwadzieścia osiem dni wcześniej. To rozwiązałoby wiele jego problemów.

Drzwi do mieszkania uchyliły się i zamarł, ponieważ kobieta wyglądała na emerytkę. Spoglądała na niego trochę zaskoczona, jakby kompletnie nie była pod wrażeniem jego postawy. Było coś karcącego w jej wzroku, więc opuścił dłonie wzdłuż ciała. Towarzyszący jej dzieciak nadal wyglądał tak, jakby lada chwila chciał narobić w spodnie. Jego długie włosy były nieprzyjemnie splątane i pachniał miastem, którego Steve w zasadzie nie znosił.

\- Widzisz, słonko. Nawet nie musimy daleko szukać alfy – powiedziała kobieta, przypatrując mu się uważnie. – Nie wiesz czasem, gdzie jest mój syn? – spytała.

I Steve powinien był rozpoznać te cudowne niebieskie oczy, które Danny odziedziczył po matce. Jej blond włosy były poszarzałe przez wiek, ale nadal miała w sobie energię tak charakterystyczną dla Williamsów.

\- Uhm – wyrwało mu się, kiedy odsunął się o krok.

Musiał wyglądać śmiesznie, odgradzając ich od Danny'ego, który spał dalej, kompletnie nieświadom tak wczesnych odwiedzin. Kobieta przeszła obok niego, kompletnie niewzruszona i przyklęknęła obok łóżka, odgarniając Danny'emu włosy z czoła.

\- Eeeem… proszę pani, on jest… - zaczął dzieciak i urwał, wciskając się w kąt, kiedy Steve skierował na niego całą swoją uwagę.

\- Jerry, doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, kim on jest – odparła z dziwną godnością pani Williams.

Ma – jak nazywał ją Danny.

\- Skarbie – zaćwierkała do ucha swojego syna i Williams prawie spadł na podłogę, budząc się.

\- Ma? Co się stało? Coś się stało? Co z Grace? – Danny zarzucił ją pytaniami, przechodząc niemal od razu w tryb kompletnego rozbudzenia .

Steve był pod wrażeniem. A potem wzrok Danny'ego wbił się w niego i pojawiło się w tym spojrzeniu coś dziwnego. I te niebieskie oczy nie odpuszczały, więc spuścił głowę, trochę zakłopotany. Nie był pewien, co dokładnie myślała teraz matka Danny'ego. Było nieprzyzwoicie wcześnie, więc nie mógł udawać, że wpadł z wizytą. Zresztą Danny spał, a chyba byłoby jeszcze gorzej, aby Ma Williams sądziła, że odwiedzał jej syna, kiedy ten był nieprzytomny. Nie był nawet pewien, co było gorsze, więc po prostu milczał – pozwalając porwać się nurtowi wydarzeń.

\- Wszystko w porządku, skarbie – powiedziała pani Williams, zerkając niepewnie w stronę Steve'a. – Przylecieliśmy nocnym lotem. Znalazłam to biedne szczenię pałętające się po ulicach, a mówiłeś o miejscowym alfie bez watahy… - zaczęła i sugestywnie urwała, patrząc na Steve'a, jakby spodziewała się od niego jakiejś reakcji.

I najwyraźniej mieli nie rozmawiać o tym, jak wymykał się o piątej nad ranem z łóżka jej syna. Może to było nawet pewne błogosławieństwo. Nawet zaczął się cieszyć, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że dzieciak, który stał kilka metrów od niego, miał zostać mu podrzucony. Wilki tworzyły watahy. Był alfą. Danny cały czas o tym wspominał, ale Steve nigdy nie sądził, że to miało aż takie znaczenie. Nie planował nikogo gryźć. Może prócz krawatów Williamsa. Jakimś cudem zniszczył kolejny z nich, nie uszkadzając skóry szyi i bardzo się z tego cieszył, bo Danny miał cudowny kark. Długi, szeroki, silny…

\- On jest hipisem – powiedział Steve, potrząsając głową, aby opędzić się od tych cholernych myśli.

Ma Williams spojrzała na niego tak, jakby nie była pod wrażeniem.

\- Steven – zaczęła oschle i nie pytał nawet, skąd znała jego imię.

Wyglądała na kobietę, która wiedziała wszystko.

\- Ten młody człowiek potrzebuje opiekuna i mentora. Kogoś, kto nauczy go, jak się kontrolować. Jak być wilkołakiem – wyjaśniła mu spokojnie.

I coś zaczęło rozpierać go od środka. Nie całkiem duma – Jerry nie był jego. Mógł jednak ukierunkować dzieciaka tak, żeby nie zabijał. A to już było wiele. Danny mówił o ugryzionych nastolatkach, z którymi nie mieli co zrobić. Najwyraźniej został ich oficjalnym rozwiązaniem.

\- Dobra – powiedział, drapiąc się po szczęce. – Pierwsza lekcja jak być wilkołakiem… musimy ściąć twoje włosy – dodał całkiem poważnie, a Danny uderzył się w czoło.

\- To taki zły pomysł – powiedział Williams.

ooo

Jerry okazał się całkiem pojętnym uczniem. Gdyby nie pełnia, przez którą kompletnie zgłupiał, Ma Williams zapewne nawet by go nie dorwała. Potrafił zacierać za sobą ślady jak każdy dzieciak wychowany na ulicy. Dawny pokój Mary Ann odremontowali jeszcze w tym samym tygodniu, a matka Danny'ego wpadała sprawdzić, jak jej protegowany zaaklimatyzował się w nowym miejscu. Nie pozwolili mu ściąć jego włosów. A Steve nienawidził hipisów.

\- Jesteś ojcem – poinformował go radośnie Danny pewnego wieczoru, gdy leżeli na lanai z butelkami piwa w dłoniach.

Ma Williams przechadzała się po jego plaży z Jerrym, który wydawał się o wiele mniej przerażony, odkąd zdał sobie sprawę, że Kamekona się go boi. Najwyraźniej istniała jakaś dziwna hierarchia, której Steve nie wyłapywał, ale Danny korzystał z tego przez cały czas, wyłudzając dla siebie krewetki.

\- Nie, ty jesteś ojcem – odparł Steve. – Ja jestem… alfą – oznajmił mu i po raz pierwszy to nabrało dla niego znaczenia.

Był alfą, przywódcą. Miał prowadzić, wskazywać kierunek i chronić. Znaleźli już dla Jerry'ego szkołę. Na szczęście inną niż ta, do której uczęszczała Grace. Nie chciał, aby dzieciak wrócił z uszkodzonym nosem. Nigdy też nie było wiadomo, co Williamsowie trzymali w zanadrzu, a miał wrażenie, że Grace była kreatywnym potworem. Danny przynajmniej chwalił się jej osiągnięciami na tym polu niemal cały czas. Miewał wrażenie, jakby znał jego córkę od podszewki, co było dziwne, ponieważ widział ją tylko raz.

\- Alfą, powiedział – prychnął Danny. – Patrzcie, jaki pewny siebie.

Steve spojrzał na niego, odchylając głowę na bok, bo ton Williamsa wydawał się dziwny. Nie do końca rozgryzł. jak Danny od trzymania noża na jego gardle tak naturalnie mógł przejść do wieczornych piw na jego lanai, ale siedzieli tutaj oto z Longboardami w dłoniach w ten ciepły wieczór. Ma Williams miała samolot następnego dnia rano i czuł, że będą się żegnać na lotnisku. Jerry wydawał się traktować ją jak babcię, co przerażało Steve'a, bo to oznaczało, że już nigdy nie uwolnią się od czarownicy. Nie użyła magii ani razu podczas pobytu na wyspie, ale Steve miał przeczucie, że nie chciał poczuć jej mocy. Przynajmniej nie na sobie.

\- Co ze sprawą? – spytał, starając się zmienić temat na bardziej neutralny.

Nadal nie rozmawiali o tym, jak pojawił się u Danny'ego w środku nocy i został do samego rana. Williams podejrzanie nie narzekał na ten temat, a Steve sądził, że nie opędzi się od nieprzyjemnych uwag. Denerwowało go to, że Danny znowu nie zachował się zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Może uważał za upokarzające, że Steve zaskoczył go podczas pełni. Albo robił mu przysługę ten jeden raz, milcząc na temat czegoś tak żenującego. Spodziewał się po sobie czegoś więcej, ale to była sześćdziesiąta pełnia. Zataczał to koło po raz piąty i prawdę powiedziawszy, był cholernie zmęczony.

\- Z jaką sprawą? – spytał Danny, udając, że nie ma pojęcia, o co mu chodzi.

\- Z **tą** sprawą – powiedział Steve. – Tej czarownicy, która zabiła. Może twoja mama…

\- Ma jest na emeryturze. To rodzinny interes – wszedł mu w słowo Danny. – Jej moc przeszła na mnie. Zostało jej w niej na tyle, aby mogła od czasu do czasu zaszaleć, ale nie ma powodu, aby marnowała ją na coś, co nie przyniesie efektu – dodał, patrząc na kobietę, która przytulała nastoletniego hipisa.

Steve zamierzał znaleźć sposób, aby ściąć te kudły. Nie byli Scoobym i Kudłatym, a Jerry pasował na jednego i drugiego jednocześnie, co nie było zdrowe. Kuzynki Kono na pewno miały też dostęp do zioła, od czego zamierzał również trzymać z dala swojego podopiecznego. Nie wiedział, jak wyglądał i zachowywał się ujarany wilkołak, ale to nie mogło być nic dobrego.

\- W zasadzie, jeśli to był jeden raz… - zaczął Steve i Danny zesztywniał. – Bo to był jeden raz, prawda? – spytał, przyglądając się magowi uważniej.

Rumieniec – zdradzający wszystko – pełzł po szyi Danny'ego i osiadł swoim cudownym kolorem na policzkach. Steve uznałby to za niezwykle kuszące, gdyby w tym momencie jego zmysły nie szalały.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że zabiła jeszcze raz? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Miałem ci powiedzieć, ale zajmowałeś się Jerrym. Poza tym znowu nie użyła magii. Inny kraniec wyspy. Dżungla. Dziewczyna miejscowa. Poderżnięte gardło i brak śladów. Policja nawet nie wiąże ze sobą tych spraw – wyjaśnił Danny.

\- Ale ty i ja wiemy lepiej – warknął Steve. – Nie wierzę, że mi nie powiedziałeś, że mamy na wyspie mordującą ludzi czarownicę. A co jeśli zaatakowałaby Jerry'ego? On nawet nie potrafi ukroić sobie ananasa – jęknął Steve. – Kiedy to się stało? Kiedy znowu zabiła? – spytał.

\- W pełnię – przyznał Danny. – Dowiedziałem się jeszcze tego samego dnia. Nie chcę, żeby Ma wiedziała – dodał, wpatrując się w niego z napięciem.

Steve potrafił to zrozumieć. Kobieta w końcu dostarczyła im o piątej nad ranem wilkołaka, którego pochwyciła w New Jersey gołymi rękami. Z Williamsami po prostu coś było nie tak. Jeśli Danny na emeryturze zamierzał się zachowywać tak samo, będzie potrzebował stałej ochrony. Nie wiedział, czy do tego czasu będzie w stanie trzymać rękę na pulsie, ale to oznaczało tylko, że należało wytrenować Jerry'ego na niećpającego obywatela.

Ścięcie tych długich włosów jeszcze nigdy nie wydawało mu się tak ważne.

\- Czekaj… W pełnię? – zdziwił się. – Dalej nie było śladów magii? Może to jakiś rytuał, którego nie znasz…

Danny prychnął.

\- Nie chodzi o to, czy znam czy nie. Wystarczyłoby, gdyby coś pozostało w powietrzu, a wyczułbym to i gwarantuje ci, że ty też. To zwykłe morderstwa – stwierdził Williams, biorąc kolejny łyk.

\- Może to są właśnie zwykłe morderstwa – podchwycił Steve, kiedy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że krążyli wokół jednego tematu jak dzieci we mgle, które nie zauważają bijącego światła lampy. – Ten pierwiastek zła jest w każdym. Może ona jest po prostu seryjną morderczynią bez udziału magii. Ma ochotę zabijać i robi to. Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób. To nie ma nic wspólnego z magią i nie będzie mieć. Czuje się pewna, bo wie, że żaden z nas nie jest w stanie jej namierzyć.

\- Musimy zacząć od motywu – podchwycił Danny. – To ma sens, Steve, ale dalej nie mamy punktu zaczepienia.

\- Może nie ma motywu? – spróbował Steve, ale Williams już potrząsał przecząco głową.

\- Zawsze jest jakiś motyw. Mają powód, aby zabijać. Jakiś pokręcony, ale zawsze – stwierdził Danny, biorąc kolejny większy łyk piwa.

ooo

Ma Williams patrzyła na niego badawczo, kiedy stali na terminalu lotniska. Grace zerkała na niego podejrzliwie, jakby czekała tylko na jego jeden zły ruch. Jerry wrócił do poprzedniego zachowania, kiedy to miał ochotę uciec i przez wszystkie pory jego skóry wydzielał się ten okropny zapach przerażenia. Może nastrajało go tak przebywanie nie tylko z alfą, ale również trzema cholernymi istotami magicznymi, z których każda wiedziała, jak ich zabić i nie zostawić śladów.

\- Więc, alfo McGarrett, ufam, że zajmiesz się Jerrym – powiedziała pani Williams, więc skinął tylko głową. – Mój syn na pewno będzie sprawdzał, co porabiacie – rzuciła jeszcze i Steve mógł przysiąc, że ciepłota ciała Danny'ego podniosła się o dobry stopień.

\- Babciu, musisz wyjeżdżać? – spytała Grace z nadzieją w głosie. – Mama powiedziała, że nie będziemy u was na święta – dodała i wydawała się naprawdę załamana.

\- Skarbie, zobaczymy się szybciej niż ci się wydaje – odparła Ma Williams i spojrzała na niego, jakby to on miał być kolejnym powodem jej wizyty.

I może w tym momencie zgadzał się z Jerrym, był jednak alfą i nie wypadało mu się zatrząść na widok tej kobiety.

ooo

Danny pojawił się u niego jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, co się dobrze składało. Williams przyniósł kolejny sześciopak piwa i bez pytania włożył go do lodówki, ale Steve już dawno porzucił próby wyjaśnienia Danny'emu, że do domu pełnego wilkołaków należało pukać. To nawet nie przeszkadzało mu tak bardzo, jak powinno.

\- Może zaczniesz w końcu kupować piwo? – rzucił Williams, siadając na swoim miejscu na jego kanapie.

\- Po co, skoro zawsze je przynosisz? – spytał Steve, wzruszając ramionami.

Danny spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- Chcę jutro poćwiczyć z Jerrym. Urządzimy polowanie – powiedział z nadzieją, że Williams złapie przynętę i mężczyzna jak zawsze skierował całą swoją uwagę na niego.

\- Polowanie? Jak na króliki? – spytał Danny.

\- Yhym. Z tym, że na maga – odparł Steve spokojnie i Williams wbił w niego lodowate spojrzenie.

\- Na maga – powtórzył po nim powoli Danny. – Na maga, znaczy na mnie?

\- A znamy innego maga? – spytał retorycznie.

\- Steven! – warknął Danny. – Nie będziecie na mnie polować. Rozum ci odjęło? – spytał.

\- Na wolności jest zabijająca ludzi czarownica. Jerry na oczy nie widział innej wiedźmy niż ty i twoja matka. A jeśli ona go dorwie? Musi wiedzieć, jak radzić sobie w przypadku spotkania czarownicy – stwierdził Steve i ten argument był naprawdę dobry, bo Danny otworzył usta i zamknął je po chwili z głośnym kłapnięciem, gdy sam nie wymyślił nic lepszego. – Widzisz? On musi się nauczyć rozpoznawać cię zmysłami. To nawet dobry pomysł. Jeśli będziesz w niebezpieczeństwie, Jerry będzie w stanie cię zlokalizować, znaleźć i pomóc ci, w razie gdybym nie był pod ręką.

\- Albo gdybyś już był martwy, ponieważ cię wykończyłem za wymyślanie idiotyzmów – warknął Danny.

\- Jerry nie zemściłby się na tobie za zamordowanie mnie. Za bardzo boi się ciebie i twojej matki – odparł Steve spokojnie. – Wiem dokładnie, jak daleko sięga jego lojalność – stwierdził, wcale nieurażony.

Strach bywał dobrym motywatorem, więc już dziś zamierzał przerazić swojego podopiecznego. Jerry nie potrafił przełamać się do tego, aby walczyć, co mogło się okazać zgubne. Nie żartował – czarownica była na wolności i nie wiedzieli, dlaczego zabijała. Jej celem mógł się stać każdy.

\- Dobra – powiedział Danny, niespodziewanie zgadzając się i Steve zmarszczył brwi. – Ale ty będziesz egzemplarzem ćwiczebnym mojej córki. Na wyspie podwoiła się ostatnio populacja wilkołaków, a jeden ma ciągotki do trawki – rzucił Danny. – Moja matka wyjechała. Możemy mu ściąć te włosy. Wierzę w indywidualizm, ale ostatnio trzech dilerów proponowało mu marihuanę za sam wygląd.

Steve uśmiechnął się radośnie. Wiedział, że były powody, dla których lubił tego faceta.

ooo

Trzecią ofiarę znalazł sam. Wziął Jerry'ego na poranny obchód wyspy. Młody nie przepadał za bieganiem, ale śmieciowe jedzenie zaczęło się na nim odbijać, pomimo tego, że kiedy Grace i Danny wpadali na weekendy – starał się gotować pełne obiady. Williams zresztą z chęcią pomagał w kuchni. Najwyraźniej jego włoskie korzenie sprawiały, że idealnie kroił warzywa. Steve niestety nie był w stanie powierzyć mu jednak niczego bardziej skomplikowanego po tym, jak Danny przypalił masło na patelni, stojąc dokładnie kilka centymetrów od niej. Zorientował się dopiero, kiedy pojawił się dym, co wiele mówiło o umiejętnościach maga. Ma Williams na pewno była z syna dumna w wielu kwestiach, ale jego liczne zalety zapewne nie obejmowały gotowania.

Wypracowali pewnego rodzaju kompromis. Danny wpadał w weekendy bez krawata i pozwalał córce rzucać w niego czarami, które nawet nie były aż tak szkodliwe, dopóki mała nie użyła na nim kolejnego zaklęcia pieprzowego. Było proste i cholernie skuteczne. Nienawidził tego uczucia w nosie. Danny jednak znowu przyłożył dłoń do jego twarzy i to było prawie równie cudowne, równoważąc okropność poprzedniego doświadczenia.

Grace chyba jednak zaczynała się do niego przyzwyczajać, ponieważ jej zaklęcia słabły, jakby nie potrafiła go skrzywdzić. I w pełni odwzajemniał to uczucie.

Jerry bał się jej przeraźliwie jak wszystkiego, więc kiedy Steve wyczuł krew, po prostu kazał dzieciakowi zostać na szlaku i zadzwonić po Danny'ego.

Nigdy wcześniej nie był na nienaruszonym miejscu zbrodni. Przeważnie technicy najpierw sprawdzali wszystko, zbierali dowody, robili zdjęcia. Nadal nie czuł strachu w powietrzu, ale może tłumił go zapach posoki. Niemal dławił się wonią krwi, która przylepiała się do jego ciała.

Dziewczyna leżała twarzą do ziemi, nie mógł dostrzec zbyt wiele, ale nacięcie sięgało niemal tyłu jej szyi. Nie była wysoka. Jej letnia sukienka przesiąknięta była krwią, podobnie jak ziemia wokół. Brak głębszych śladów w trawie sugerował, że zwłok nie przeniesiono. Musiały przyjść tutaj obie i Steve nie mógł uwierzyć, że tej czarownicy tak łatwo udawało się zwabiać swoje ofiary.

Wrócił do Jerry'ego, który trzymał się za nos, pobladły i niepewny.

\- Danny będzie tutaj za chwilę z ekipą śledczą – powiedział chłopak.

\- Dobra robota – odparł Steve, chcąc go jakoś pocieszyć i Jerry wyprostował się lekko z cholerną dumą.

Może powinien częściej mówić mu takie rzeczy. Prócz wrodzonego pacyfizmu i niechęci do przemocy, która rozbrajała Williamsa, Jerry nie był aż tak fatalnym wilkołakiem. Na pewno miał wielkie serce, a to liczyło się najbardziej.

Danny, zdyszany i lekko spocony w jeszcze niedopiętej koszuli, pojawił się na wzniesieniu i rzucił swoje kluczyki w stronę nastolatka, który złapał je bez trudu.

\- Zarysuj, a zrobię z ciebie dywanik – ostrzegł go lojalnie Williams.

Jerry jedynie się wyszczerzył.

oooo

Max zabrał ciało w niecałą godzinę po tym, jak zostało odnalezione. Ślady były tak świeże, jak tylko mogły, ale Steve nadal nie wychwytywał żadnego zapachu. Nie powinno go to dziwić, ale jednak czuł się nieswojo. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do tego nie do końca istnienia, które Danny wprowadzał w jego życie, ale Williamsa znał innymi zmysłami. Zapach nie był wszystkim, na czym opierał ich znajomość.

\- Chyba coś mam – rzucił Danny, przeglądając w lateksowych rękawiczkach zawartość torebki ofiary.

Ona również została obficie skropiona krwią, ale sprawca nie pozostawił nawet jednego odcisku palca. Może powinni byli zwrócić na to uwagę wcześniej, ale ten drobny fakt też nie dawał im punktu zaczepienia. Nie szukali bowiem czarownicy bez palców, która sprawnie posługiwała się ostrym nożem.

Narzędzia zbrodni też jeszcze zresztą nie ustalili.

\- Co takiego? – zainteresował się niemal od razu.

Trudno było mu węszyć, gdy tak wielu ludzi kręciło się wokół. Zapachy mieszały się ze sobą, mógł też zwrócić ich uwagę swoim nie całkiem normalnym zachowaniem. Chociaż Danny nazywający go cały czas neandertalczykiem stanowił świetny rozpraszacz.

\- Kwit parkingowy sprzed księgarni – powiedział Williams.

Steve uniósł brew, spoglądając na papierek z powątpiewaniem.

\- Poważnie? To jest nasz wielki przełom? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Papier nie pachniał nawet odrobinę podejrzanie.

\- Pozostałe dwie ofiary parkowały w tym samym miejscu. Może jest tam coś albo ktoś właśnie tam je namierzył. Musimy to sprawdzić, bo nie mamy nic innego – przyznał Danny.

\- To nie do końca prawda – powiedział Max, zaskakując ich trochę. – Ofiara jeszcze nie tak dawno uprawiała seks. Jeden z detektywów wspominał, że dwie poprzednie dziewczęta nie prowadziły się zbyt dobrze.

\- I niby to nasz hawajski Kuba Rozpruwacz? – spytał Danny niepewnie.

Nie kupował tego, ale Steve widział w tym sens.

\- Znajdźmy tego faceta – zaczął, ale Williams pokręcił przecząco głową i odczekał, aż Max znajdzie się poza zasięgiem jego głosu. – To nie facet. To kobieta. Czarownica.

\- Uparłeś się, ale skoro nie masz dowodów, wybacz mi, ale będę obstawał przy swoim. To było brutalne morderstwo. Dziewczyna uprawiała seks. I tak musimy znaleźć tego gościa, więc… - urwał Steve sugestywnie.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz zrobić raz tak, jak ja mówię? - jęknął Danny. – Mówię ci, że to nie facet. To czarownica. Koleś to ślepy zaułek i strata czasu. Do kolejnej pełni pozostało dwadzieścia siedem dni. Nie możemy przesłuchiwać jakiegoś przypadkowego kochanka – warknął.

\- Ja nie robię, jak ty mówisz?! – spytał z niedowierzaniem może kilka tonów zbyt głośno, bo kilku policjantów spojrzało na nich ciekawie. – Wszystko się kręci wokół ciebie – warknął zirytowany. – Steve, nie wnoś granatów do mojego samochodu. Steve, ktoś mnie przez ciebie postrzelił. Steve, jesteś neandertalczykiem – powiedział jednym tchem, przedrzeźniając ton, którego Danny przeważnie używał. – I jestem pewien, że na lotnisku twoja matka mi groziła – dorzucił, a Williams poczerwieniał na twarzy.

Jeden z policjantów miał czelność czknąć śmiechem, więc posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Rób, co chcesz – powiedział Danny'emu. – Ja zamierzam dorwać tego faceta – dodał, wycofując się z miejsca zbrodni.

ooo

Max tylko cudem zdobył DNA. Używali prezerwatyw, ale na szczęście nie zaczęli od nich i część nasienia znajdowała się na zwłokach dziewczyny. Steve nie wyczuł go wcześniej przez zapach krwi, który dławił go nawet teraz, kiedy stał z Kono nad ciałem dziewczyny. Może Kalakaua nie powinna oglądać swojej rówieśniczki w takim stanie, ale musieli dorwać sprawcę i potrzebował każdych wolnych rąk, odkąd Danny się na nich wypiął.

Nie przychodził na piwo od dobrych trzech dni, ale Steve nie zamierzał go stalkować. Tego przecież Williams najbardziej się obawiał od samego początku.

Max odwrócił się w jego stronę z lekkim uśmiechem . Steve nie mógł się jednak doczekać, aż zostanie sam na sam z ciałem. Musiał poczuć zapach tego faceta, żeby wyśledzić go w tłumie. Nie był pewien, jak wyjaśni Kono to genialne odkrycie, ale to nie był na to czas. Koleś mógł być magiem jak Danny, a wtedy pewnie musiałby go jakoś po kryjomu dostarczyć Williamsowi. Albo Ma Williams – czego obawiał się najbardziej. Nie chciał lecieć do New Jersey zaraz po tym, jak pokłócili się z Dannym. Jego matka pewnie już o tym wiedziała jakimiś czarodziejskimi sposobami.

\- A gdzie detektyw Williams? – spytał Max, trochę zaskoczony. –Nie, żebym nie doceniał twojego uroczego towarzystwa – rzucił jeszcze w kierunku Kono, która uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

\- Danny bada inny trop – odparł Steve lakonicznie. – Co masz dla nas? – zaciekawił się.

Max podniósł do góry słoiczek z niewielką ilością DNA, jakby to był święty Graal. I Steve poczuł, jak jego serce bije szybciej.

ooo

Adam Noshimuri nie był tym, kogo spodziewał się Steve. Przede wszystkim mężczyzna pracował w księgarni, przed którą parkowała ofiara, więc Danny częściowo miał rację w sprawie sprawdzania tamtego tropu, co doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Noshimuri był też dość zaskoczony, że jest przesłuchiwany po raz drugi, ale powtórzył wszystko, co powiedział Danny'emu o swoim krótkim acz burzliwym związku z Ann – ofiarą, którą znaleziono z poderżniętym gardłem. Dopiero zaczynali się spotykać, ale najwyraźniej to oznaczało, że wylądowanie razem w łóżku było nadal w porządku.

Na domiar złego Kono wpatrywała się w faceta, jakby nie widziała nigdy dotąd nikogo wspanialszego i ciągły zapach feromonów do końca zepsuł mu humor.

\- To nasz podejrzany – przypomniał jej w samochodzie i Kalakaua miała na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby się zaczerwienić.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że miał z tym cokolwiek wspólnego – prychnęła.

I faktycznie Steve nie odbierał od faceta żadnych negatywnych wibracji. Jednak w księgarni było coś dziwnego. Początkowo sądził, że to Danny zostawił to uczucie nicości w powietrzu, ale wątpił, aby Williams przeszedł między półkami rozsiewając swój nie-zapach jak zarazę.

Czuł też cholerny żal, że mężczyzna nie zadzwonił do niego, informując go, że ich tropy w zasadzie się łączyły. W końcu Danny sprawdził księgarnię, a on miał okazję przesłuchać kochanka ofiary. Sądził, że to oznaczało przynajmniej tymczasowe zakopanie topora wojennego. Przeżyłby nawet, gdyby Williams powtarzał 'a nie mówiłem' tym swoim zadowolonym tonem. Danny jednak nie zadzwonił. Nie pojawił się u niego również tego wieczora ani następnego. A kupił nawet piwo w ramach zawieszenia broni.

I zaczął mieć cholernie złe przeczucia.

ooo

Jego złe przeczucia miały długie nogi. Doktor Olivia Victor siedziała pod parasolką przed ciężarówką Kamekony, jakby to było dla niej najnormalniejsze miejsce. Zapewne jej szpilki kosztowały więcej niż cała pensja Danny'ego, ale nie to irytowało go najbardziej. Coś w tej kobiecie mu nie pasowało. Uśmiechała się idealnie. Nie za szeroko, niezbyt radośnie na jego widok. Nie dotykała Danny'ego cały czas i śmiała się wymuszenie z jego kiepskich żartów dokładnie jak kobieta, która wie, że musi znieść trochę tego idiotyzmu, aby poderwać faceta.

I Steve wiedział, że Williams jest relatywnie przystojny. Miał te niebieskie oczy, za które sam by zabił. Oraz szerokie ramiona – Steve pamiętał, jak podtrzymywały go jeszcze niedawno, aby nie zsunął się ze zbyt wąskiej sofy.

Olivia nie pasowała do tego wszystkiego. Jego instynkty krzyczały, aby nie ufać jej ani trochę, ale Danny uśmiechał się do niej, jakby skradła niebo i ziemię.

\- To jest nasza zabójczyni – powiedział mu Steve, gdy tylko wyszli po zamówienia.

I Williams spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Zwariowałeś? – spytał mag, zerkając na Olivię, jakby bał się, że kobieta usłyszy ich z tej odległości.

\- Ona jest naszym zabójcą – powtórzył Steve. – Coś z nią jest nie tak.

Danny uniósł brwi i cofnął się o krok, rozkładając dłonie.

\- Ach, bo teraz jesteś specjalistą? Najpierw mówiłem ci, że to nie facet i przypomnę ci, że miałem rację – warknął Williams. – A teraz mówię ci, że to nie ona – dodał.

\- Danny, nie myśl fiutem chociaż przez chwilę – warknął Steve. – Nie wydaje ci się podejrzane, że spotkałeś ją w tej samej księgarni?

\- A może jest przyszłą ofiarą, którą cudem ochroniłem przed strasznym losem – prychnął Danny.

\- Ona podeszła do ciebie znikąd – przypomniał mu Steve i wiedział, że powiedział coś nie tak, bo Williams poczerwieniał na twarzy.

\- Więc piękne kobiety nie mogą do mnie zagadywać? Czy ja jestem jakiś trędowaty twoim zdaniem? Steven, muszę cię poinformować, że Rachel jest wyjątkowo piękną kobietą – warknął Danny. – I nie możesz traktować Olivii jak podejrzanej tylko dlatego, że nie wyobrażasz sobie, aby taka laska chciała mieć cokolwiek do czynienia ze mną.

\- Wiesz, że nie to chciałem powiedzieć. Jesteś detektywem prowadzącym tę sprawę – przypomniał mu Steve.

\- O czym nie wiedziała i nie wie – szepnął Danny, uśmiechając się nagle radośnie i cholernie sztucznie.

Steve słyszał jej kroki i nie musiał się odwracać, aby wiedzieć, że kobieta zmierzała w ich kierunku.

\- Coś jest z nią nie tak – powiedział z naciskiem.

\- Tak, nie leci na ciebie – odparł Danny, prostując się lekko.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Kto cały czas pachnie jak seks? – spytał z nadzieją, że Williams zrozumie.

Danny jednak zakrył twarz dłonią i westchnął ciężko.

\- Może ktoś, kto chce uprawiać seks – odparła Olivia, więc jednak kłócili się za głośno. – Steven, nie miałeś zapewne okazji do założenia stałego związku, kiedy byłeś… w armii? W lotnictwie?

\- W Marynarce – powiedział, potwierdzając tylko jej przypuszczenia i kobieta popatrzyła na niego tak, jakby rozgryzała go z łatwością, czego nienawidził, ponieważ nic o nim nie wiedziała.

Nie dała po sobie poznać, że wiedziała o jego wilkołaczej naturze. Danny wręcz zapewniał, że to nie wiedźma, ale wiedział – wszystkie jego zmysły szalały. Ona nie była człowiekiem. A przynajmniej nie bardziej niż on czy Williams. I Steve nienawidził tego, jak jej krwistoczerwone paznokcie wbijały się w ramię Danny'ego, który wydawał się mięknąć w jej obecności.

Nie czuł zapachu zainteresowania, którym Williams ją obdarzał, ale Steve nie miał wątpliwości, że zapewne taki roznosiłby się w powietrzu, gdyby Danny pozwolił mu poczuć cokolwiek. Najwyraźniej jednak był poza kręgiem zaufanych. Wiedział to już wcześniej, więc nie powinno go to dziwić. Nie powinno go to też tak bardzo boleć. A jednak miał ochotę uderzyć kobietę tylko po to, aby sprawdzić, co ona zrobi. Może pomogłoby samo ostrzegawcze błyśnięcie oczami, ale walnięcie jej w tą radosną gębę sprawiłoby mu o wiele większą satysfakcję.

Naprawdę żałował, że się rozdzielili. Gdyby Danny nie został sam – byłby bezpieczny.

\- Muszę wracać do naszej siedziby – powiedział i spojrzał błaganie na Williamsa. – Pomyśl o tym, co ci mówiłem.

\- A ty lepiej zacznij mnie słuchać – odparł Danny.

ooo

Nadal obserwował Olivię, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Oczywiście argumenty Danny'ego, że kobieta otaczała się jednak zapachem i nie przejawiała magicznych zdolności, docierały do niego. Jednak zabijała tylko podczas pełni , więc przecież logicznym było, że może tylko wtedy jej moc się intensyfikowała. Sam czuł się przy świetle księżyca pełny sił, a jego skóra wydawała się za mała. Roznosiła go energia i rankiem budził się tak wyczerpany, jakby podczas tych kilku godzin obiegł ziemię. To było jak kac po dobrej popijawie, upajaniu się światłem, które wyciągało z niego wszystko, co nieludzkie. Tylko raz nie przekroczył tej granicy zapomnienia. Zamroczenie trwało wtedy krótko. Zdążył zaledwie dobiec do domu Danny'ego. I na tym kończyła się historia. Może magia Williamsa działała na niego tak kojąco, bo Jerry bez jego obecności w stałym wymiarze wrócił do starego zwyczaju podskakiwania na każdy głośniejszy dźwięk.

\- Co ci jest? – spytał w końcu Steve i dzieciak tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chyba tak właśnie to wygląda, gdy rodzice się kłócą – odparł nastolatek.

Steve spojrzał na niego kwaśno.

\- Więc mamy za sobą pełnię – powiedział Jerry, zaskakując go trochę. – Jak będzie podczas zaćmienia?

Steve nie mógł nie zmarszczyć brwi.

\- Zaćmienia? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Zaćmienia księżyca. Całkowite jest za cztery dni – odparł Jerry. – Będziemy znowu ludźmi? Nasze moce zanikną? – spytał z nadzieją.

Steve potrząsnął jednak przecząco głową. Nigdy nie doświadczył niczego podobnego. W zasadzie zaćmienia nigdy na niego nie oddziaływały. Nawet o nich nie pamiętał.

\- Teodor Oppozler obliczył, że pomiędzy 1207 rokiem p.n.e. a 2162 n.e. będzie pięć tysięcy dwieście całkowitych zaćmień księżyca. Wyobrażasz to sobie? – spytał Jerry. – Może jednak to przesypiałeś? To tylko coś koło godziny. Mógłbyś nawet nie zauważyć – ciągnął dalej z nadzieją, ale Steve nie miał dla niego dobrych wieści.

Jego zmysły pracowały na pełnych obrotach. Jerry nie wiedział nawet, na jak wielu płaszczyznach się różnili. Nawet podczas snu potrafił wyczuć niebezpieczeństwo. Tak było w Afganistanie cztery lata temu, kiedy uratował oddział przed zasadzką. Warta nie wychwyciła terrorysty, ale jego czujnemu nosowi nie mogła umknąć woń prochu i semtexu.

\- Wątpię – powiedział tylko, uśmiechając się lekko. – Ale możemy sprawdzić tę teorię – dodał, nie chcąc zabijać w dzieciaku nadziei.

ooo

Danny nie przychodził do niego wieczorami, a jego lodówka stała się nagle pełna piwa. Na drugim leżaku zaczęła zalegać spora warstwa piasku naniesionego przez wiatr. Nie wątpił, że gdyby nie ruszał krzesła przez odpowiednią ilość czasu, zapewne pokryłoby się warstewką soli.

Przez cały dzień nie potrafił znaleźć sobie miejsca. Kono zdecydowała się na randkę z Adamem, czego nie mógł jej zabronić. A jednak fatalnie czuł się z myślą, że nie mieli żadnego śladu. Gdyby wiedział cokolwiek więcej o Olivii, zapewne mógłby połączyć fakty, ale Danny patrzył na niego z takim wyrzutem, ilekroć niby przypadkiem na siebie wpadali, że nie potrafił dłużej ich śledzić. I coś w nim wyrywało się na samą myśl, że zostawiał tę dwójkę samą.

Williams przestał nosić na sobie resztki jego zapachu. Nadal jej woń nie była na nim silna, ale to pewnie pozostawało kwestią czasu. Ona przesiąkła Dannym, a raczej emocjami, które czuła do niego i dusił się za każdym razem, gdy brał wdech w jej towarzystwie.

Zawsze trzymała dłoń na jego ramieniu, a ten czerwony paznokieć głaskał skórę na szyi Williamsa, jakby stanowiła jej trofeum. Najchętniej zatopiłby kły w jego karku, aby nim potrząsnąć.

Wiedział, że zachowuje się jak maniak. Jerry zresztą spoglądał na niego zaniepokojony i przeprowadził z nim nawet ostrożną rozmowę na temat uczuć, co już mówiło wiele na temat odwagi chłopaka. Steve nienawidził rozmawiać na temat emocji, ponieważ nie miał wiele do powiedzenia. Danny po prostu był częścią jego życia i odszedł. I to było normalne, że czuł, jakby się rozpadał.

Nie potrafił też udowodnić, że Williams znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie, co było najgorsze ze wszystkiego.

Jego skóra znowu wydawała się zbyt mała jak na niego. Piwo zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie ciepłe i niemal przegapił fakt, że zrobiło się całkiem ciemno. Jego zmysły zazwyczaj działały wybornie i tym razem nie było inaczej. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od fal oceanu, które spokojnie kradły brzeg.

Rozumiał nadzieję Jerry'ego. Też kiedyś modlił się o to, że pewnego dnia obudzi się normalny. Może Danny lubiłby go bardziej. Albo chociaż tolerował, ufał. Steve nie wymagał nawet aż tak wiele. Gdyby zaćmienie na niego działało, zapewne skakałby z radości, ale im bardziej księżyc nikł na niebie. tym większy niepokój go ogarniał. Miał wrażenie, że wilk w nim skakał od jednej ściany jego umysły do drugiej, próbując rozbudzić w nim coś prymitywnego. Może instynkt, któremu odbierał ostatnio prowadzenie, ponieważ gdyby zapomniał się tylko na chwilę, zapewne rozpłatałby kobiecie gardło.

\- Steve? – spytał Jerry, podchodząc do niego niepewnie.

\- Coś się dzieje – powiedział jedynie. – Zadzwoń do Danny'ego – polecił mu.

Williams zapewne nie odebrałby telefonu od niego. Nie rozmawiali ostatnio, ale Jerry stanowił teren neutralny. Podobnie jak Grace, która ostatnio twierdziła uparcie, że tęskniła za rzucaniem zaklęciami w jego wilkołaczy tyłek. I pewnie nie powinien jej uczyć takich słów, ale Danny wydawał się ukontentowany, kiedy Rachel zadzwoniła z pretensjami.

\- Nie odbiera – powiedział Jerry.

I Steve nie miał nawet pojęcia kiedy i jak minął ten cały czas. Coś dusiło go i miał wrażenie, jakby każda cząstka jego ciała była rozrywana.

\- Steve? - zaczął niepewnie Jerry. – Twoje oczy…

Nawet nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Jego mięśnie same się napięły, kiedy ruszył do biegu, wiedziony cholernym przeczuciem. Może wyglądał jak szaleniec, kiedy przedzierał się przez dżunglę, ale wszystko co żywe schodziło mu z drogi. Czuł ten nie-zapach, który stawał się coraz mocniejszy. Wydawał się obejmować cały las, co nie było normalne. Nie-zapachy były przylepione do ludzi i powinien był to zauważyć od razu. W końcu Danny nie zostawiał swojej nie-woni na kanapie czy leżaku. A te miejsca niemal należały do niego. Nawet Jerry nie siadał na nich, jakby stanowiły pieprzoną świętość.

Coś rosło, a może znikało. Nie wiedział, jak to nazwać. Może nicość była siłą samą w sobie. Może cały czas chodziło o brak, a ten przecież łatwo przeoczyć. I kiedy znalazł się w końcu na niewielkiej łączce – tym razem po środku pieprzonej dżungli - Olivia pochylała się nad Dannym, całując go lekko w usta. Jej czerwone paznokcie nie wbijały się w szyję Williamsa, ale naciskały lekko na skórę, jakby badały jej miękkość.

Danny wydawał się niczym szmaciana lalka w jej dłoniach. I Steve poczuł, jak wysuwają się jego pazury.

\- Danny! – krzyknął i Williams chyba przebudził się na tę krótką chwilę.

Wyglądał na naprawdę zaskoczonego, kiedy wpatrywał się w Olivię.

\- Puść go! – rozkazał, ale ona roześmiała się lekko.

\- Nie mogę – odparła spokojnie. – Przecież wiesz, że nie mogę oddać go tobie – dodała kompletnie bez sensu.

Nie chciał spytać, komu mogła oddać Danny'ego, bo czuł, że odpowiedź wcale mu się nie spodoba. Williams tymczasem spoglądał na kobietę całkiem trzeźwo, ale nie wyglądało na to, aby był w stanie jakkolwiek się ruszyć.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytał Steve, żeby kupić im czas.

Mag ewidentnie dochodził do siebie. Jego oczy znowu zaczynały błyszczeć tym przepysznym błękitem.

Olivia zaśmiała się lekko.

\- Tisiphone – wyćwierkała i to na pewno nie był angielski. – Mówi ci to cokolwiek? – zainteresowała się.

Chciał podejść bliżej, ale wpatrywała się w niego, jakby rzucała mu wyzwanie. _Podejdź bliżej i sprawdź, co zrobię_. i miał wrażenie, że doskonale wiedział, jak to się skończy. Mógł ją zabić, ale nie był pewien, co po drodze stałoby się z Dannym.

\- Nie, ale ja jestem w tym nowy – przyznał szczerze.

\- To Erynia – podpowiedział mu Danny. – Od zdrad – dodał.

\- Zdradziłeś Rachel? – zdziwił się i Williams potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Od nieszczęśliwych serc, które depczą tacy jak ty – powiedziała kobieta.

Steve skrzywił się, nie bardzo rozumiejąc.

\- Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zabijasz tych, którzy zostali skrzywdzeni? Nie lepiej zabijać tych, którzy skrzywdzili? Nie mogliby wtedy tego powtórzyć – odparł, ponieważ kobieca logika nigdy do niego nie przemawiała.

\- Steven! – warknął ostrzegawczo Danny. – Nie…

\- Daję im wybawienie. Wolność – odparła kobieta.

\- Dajesz im śmierć, a ci, którzy ich skrzywdzili, mogą krzywdzić dalej. Krzywdzą więc innych i ich też zabijasz? I kiedy zabijesz wszystkich nieszczęśliwych z miłości, a zostaną ci tylko ci, którzy krzywdzą? – spytał chociaż Danny zaczął się już wyszarpywać z objęć kobiety.

Olivia zresztą niedługo potem odchyliła swoją głowę pod dziwnym kątem i upuściła Williamsa na trawę.

\- Ile już lat plątasz się po tym padole? – spytał szczerze Steve. – Pięć tysięcy zaćmień? – zaryzykował.

\- Wiesz, co mówisz, śmiertelniku? – warknęła, robiąc krok w jego stronę, co było cudowne, bo Danny został bezpieczny za nią.

\- Wiem, że jesteś szurnięta – stwierdził, ale to najwyraźniej nie poprawiło mu humoru, bo rzuciła się na niego, dokładnie tak jak przypuszczał.

I może w jej czasach – te pięć tysięcy zaćmień księżyca temu - nie było wilkołaków. Nie potrafił przeliczyć tego na pełnie, ale Jerry zapewne miał gdzieś dane. Dzieciak był zakręcony wokół tematu faz księżyca. Nie bronił mu tego małego szaleństwa, bo dzięki temu był na właściwym miejscu we właściwym czasie. I Olivia wyglądała na słabszą, gdy widzieli się ostatnio. Na pewno jej czerwone paznokcie nie były tak ostre, a teraz przebijała nimi jego skórę bez najmniejszego problemu. Całkiem jednak nieprzygotowana na jego atak, pełen furii i wściekłości, która kumulowała się w nim przez ostatnie dni. Tymi paznokciami rysowała skórę Danny'ego, a kark Williamsa miał w sobie coś magicznego, co należało czcić, a nie znaczyć. Dlatego radośnie wyłamał jej rękę w nadgarstku, trochę zaskoczony, jak łatwo mu poszło.

Nie krzyknęła nawet, ponieważ jego druga największa fantazja została spełniona jeszcze szybciej, kiedy walnął ją w szczękę. Upadła nieprzytomna na trawę i czuł się trochę dziwnie, kiedy jej krew rozmazała się na jego skórze. Chyba spodziewał się czegoś mniej ludzkiego – może z pogranicza tych historii o kosmitach. Olivia krwawiła jednak jak każdy, czerwoną mazią, która z trudem wsiąkała w trawę.

Nie była czarownicą. Nie był do końca pewien, czy mogli pozwolić jej pozostać przy życiu, więc pochylił się nad nią, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo złe byłoby załatwienie nieprzytomnej Erynii.

\- Odrodzi się – powiedział Danny, chwiejąc się zaledwie kilka kroków od niego.

\- Usiądź – rzucił niemal natychmiast, obejmując go ramieniem. – Co powiedziałeś? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Jest Erynią. Jest wieczna. Jak złamane serca czy inne bzdury – odparł Williams, a potem spojrzał na niego mniej pewnie. – Dzięki, że po mnie przyszedłeś, Steve – powiedział całkiem poważnie, a potem przytulił go tak mocno, na ile pozwalały mu siły.

\- Zawsze po ciebie przyjdę – obiecał mu, niezbyt pewny, czy Danny w ogóle go jeszcze słyszy.

ooo

Jerry nie mrugnął nawet okiem, kiedy położyli Williamsa w sypialni Steve'a na piętrze. Skutą Olivię przywiązał dodatkowo do jednej z palm, ponieważ nie posiadał prywatnego więzienia, co zamierzał zmienić w najbliższym czasie. Jeśli kobieta miała zamiar uciec ze złamanym opuchniętym nadgarstkiem – życzył jej szczęścia. W domu znajdowały się dwa wilkołaki i zapewne jeden wkurzony mag, ponieważ Danny Williams nigdy nie opierał się dobrym wyzwaniom.

\- Co z nią zrobimy? – spytał Jerry ciekawie. – Wiedziałem, że nie lubiłeś dziewczyny Danny'ego, ale to chyba lekka przesada. Moją też tak załatwisz? – spytał.

\- Zadzwoń do Ma Williams i powiedz, że to Erynia – rzucił tylko, nie dając się wciągnąć w tę gierkę.

I jeśli Jerry uśmiechał się wrednie, gdy Steve zamykał za sobą drzwi sypialni – litościwie postanowił tego nie zauważyć.

ooo

Danny budził się etapami. Jego nie-zapach pozostał jednak stały, więc Steve doszedł do wniosku, że jego magia nie została jakoś specjalnie naruszona. Nie znał się na magach, ale miał swoje wyobrażenia o tym, jak działają ich organizmy. Nie był też specjalnie zaskoczony, kiedy dobry stary sztylet pojawił się na jego gardle, zanim zdążył powiedzieć chociaż słowo. I bardzo był ciekawy, gdzie Danny ukrywał taką broń.

\- Przepraszam – wybełkotał Williams, kładąc się z powrotem na poduszki. - Która godzina?

\- Szósta nad ranem. Jeśli twoja mama miałaby wziąć nocny lot, pewnie już by tu była – poinformował go, ponieważ Ma Williams była nieobliczalna i dlatego od piątej nie spał, nasłuchując.

Olivia nadal była przywiązana do drzewa, co oznaczało, że problem sam nie odszedł w siną dal.

\- Dzwoniłeś do mojej matki? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Danny.

\- A skąd miałem wiedzieć, co zrobić z Erynią? – odbił piłeczkę.

Danny zakrył twarz dłońmi i przez chwilę milczał. Nic niemówiący Williams nie był oznaką niczego dobrego, więc Steve niepewnie trącił go palcem w ramię. Sprawdził dwukrotnie, ale Danny nie wydawał się ranny, tylko po prostu wyczerpany.

\- Nic mi nie jest – powiedział Williams i to było ewidentne kłamstwo. – Możesz już zacząć – dodał trochę bez sensu.

\- Zacząć? – spytał Steve.

\- Zacząć – powtórzył Danny, zaplatając dłonie na piersi. – Zacząć o tym, że miałeś rację, gdy twierdziłeś, że z nią jest coś nie tak.

Steve poczuł, jak coś ściska jego krtań.

\- Danny, ona próbowała cię zabić – powiedział, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak to wyrazić. – Pewnie cię omamiła – ciągnął dalej. – Nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć. I ja też nie. Sądziłem, że to czarownica – przyznał. – Mógłbyś na przyszłość trochę bardziej mi ufać, ale…

\- Trochę bardziej? – wszedł mu w słowo Danny. – O co ci chodzi? Jak można ufać ci bardziej?

I Steve pewnie powinien się tego był spodziewać.

\- Nie mówię, że masz mi jakoś wyjątkowo ufać – warknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i Williams podniósł się tak gwałtownie, że poduszki spadły z łóżka.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego, jakby nie wiedział, z jakiej strony go ugryźć, co było śmieszne, bo w tej chwili nie miał krawata. Steve upewnił się, że ściągnie z niego to narzędzie zagłady i niewolnictwa. Miał zatem wgląd na całą jego szyję, która wychodziła z dość szerokiej klatki piersiowej, a kończyła się tuż pod podłużną szczęką, która wymagała golenia.

Kiedy patrzył na włoski, które tak obficie porastały ciało Danny'ego, czasami zastanawiał się, który z nich był wilkołakiem.

\- Wyjątkowo ufać – prychnął Williams. – Ufam ci, Steven. Jak mógłbym ci nie ufać. Pozwalasz się maltretować mojej córce – powiedział, jakby to czegokolwiek dowodziło.

Grace uwielbiała te ich małe gierki. I jego też cieszyło uciekanie przed klątwami.

\- Wyjątkowo ufać – prychnął urażony mężczyzna, a potem spojrzał na niego tak, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy, więc Steve podniósł się pospiesznie, ponieważ jego instynkt podpowiadał, że to dobra pora na wycofanie się. – Nie mam przed tobą żadnych magicznych tajemnic – poinformował go Danny całkiem poważnie. – Po prostu to było przyjemne, kiedy sądziłeś, że jestem alfą i omegą. Fatalny dobór słów, ale może właśnie adekwatny – rzucił, przeczesując swoje splątane włosy. – Nie korzystam z mojego daru. Nie korzystam z niego, bo nie chce znać przyszłości. Nie chcę wiedzieć, czy Grace umrze jutro. Czy ja nie doczekam kolejnych świąt. Czy Jerry zamierza wypalić tę trawkę, którą kupił… Czy wrócisz do wojska… Nie chcę tego wiedzieć. I to było przyjemne, kiedy sądziłeś, że jestem jakiś taki niezwykły – ciągnął dalej Danny.

\- Rachel cię zdradziła, ale… - próbował wtrącić, ale Williams potrząsnął głową.

\- Rachel mnie nie zdradziła – oznajmił mu Danny. – Widziałem to, ale nie dopuściłem do tego. Rozeszliśmy się wcześniej. To by nas zabiło. Nie moglibyśmy razem wychowywać Grace. Nie byliśmy razem, gdy zaczęła spotykać się ze Stanem, ale to nie znaczy, że nie nienawidzę każdej minuty tego – przyznał.

\- Ale Erynia... – zaczął Steve, marszcząc brwi, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że Danny oczywiście musiał ruszyć kiedyś po Rachel.

W końcu minęło dobrych parę lat. Nagle poczuł się cholernie głupio, więc próbował się odsunąć, ale Danny złapał go za ramię, nie pozwalając mu na żaden ruch. I te cholerne niebieskie tęczówki wbijały się w niego, a on nie mógł przestać w nie patrzeć. Oczy Danny'ego niosły chaos, którym był on sam. I było w tym coś cudownego.

\- Ufam ci, Steven – powiedział Williams, tym razem spokojniej. – Po prostu było miło, kiedy sądziłeś, że jestem taki… - urwał. – Nie wiem w zasadzie jaki, ale nie do końca sobą.

\- Mówisz kompletnie bez sensu – stwierdził.

\- Po prostu kiedy się spotkaliśmy, nie założyłeś, że jestem kobietą – powiedział Danny, kompletnie go zaskakując.

Tych słów nie spodziewał się chyba nigdy, więc zmarszczka między jego brwiami pogłębiła się tylko. A potem spojrzała na Williamsa jeszcze raz tak, aby się upewnić, że na pewno Danny nie robi sobie z niego jaj. Miał wrażenie, że dzielą jeden z tych momentów, w których mówili o uczuciach, a potem nie musieli do tego wracać. Czekał na to od dawna, ponieważ chciał pogadać o tej pełni w rocznicę jego przemienienia. Chciał wyjaśnić, że to nie był do końca on.

\- Problem w tym, że nie ma magów – przyznał Danny. – Nie ma magów. Są tylko czarownice. Same kobiety. Żadnych facetów. Każdy zakłada, że jeśli czuje magię, to spotka kobietę i dlatego wiedziałam, że nasza seryjna morderczyni jest kobietą. Bo nie mogła być mężczyzną. Jestem ja. Tylko cholerny ja i jeśli kiedykolwiek nazwiesz mnie wiedźmą, sprawię, że twoje jądra się skurczą – zagroził mu.

I Steve otworzył szeroko usta, bo to nagle miało sens. Ma Williams, Grace, Danny będący tak cholernie pewien, że ścigali kobietę, a potem jego zdenerwowanie, gdy Steve jednak chciał obrać inną drogę. I wszystko składało się w logiczną całość.

Chciał nawet powiedzieć, że mało go to interesuje. I tak nie znał innych magicznych niż Williamsowie, ale to, co opuściło jego usta, nie do końca przeszło przez filtr w jego mózgu.

\- Cholernie chcę cię ugryźć – przyznał.

Danny wpatrywał się w niego przez krótką chwilę w czystym szoku i Steve spodziewał się, że cholerny sztylet znowu wyląduje przy jego karku. Przecież było jasno powiedziane, że nie będzie powiększał watahy. Jerry był wypadkiem przy pracy i do tego nie jego. Gryzienie miejscowego maga podległo pod całkiem inne paragrafy, dlatego prawie połknął własny język, kiedy Danny rzucił się na niego, bynajmniej nie po to, aby go uderzyć.

\- Widziałem, jak się gapiłeś na moją szyję, ale nie byłem pewien – wyszeptał Williams. I jak na tak kompaktowego faceta swoje ważył.

Steve nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć, gdy Danny pocałował go miękko, skutecznie go kneblując. Nie pozostało mu więc nic innego, tylko się poddać. I gdzieś tam w jego głowie galopowały myśli. Danny szarpał za jego szorty nie do końca delikatnie, jakby nie mógł się doczekać. I wgryzał się w jego wargi, najwyraźniej niezdecydowany, co lepsze. I to oznaczało, że ta Erynia była jednym wielkim nieporozumieniem.

Nie bardzo nawet wiedział, który z nich uwolnił ich z ubrań. Poszlaki wskazywały na ingerencję Williamsa, któremu z dłoni nie wystawały pazury. Sam trzymał je z dala od oczu Danny'ego, trochę zakłopotany tym, jak słabo panował nad tym wszystkim. Wydawać by się jednak mogło, że Williams nie miał nic przeciwko temu, bo napierał na jego biodra, kiedy obcierali się o siebie, a potem sięgnął za siebie, przyciskając palce Steve'a do swojej skóry, doskonale nienaznaczonej.

I Steve zacisnął na nim dłonie, zaskoczony, jak twarde było ciało pod jego rękami. Niemal czuł energię, która rozpierała Danny'ego od środka. Niemal uszczknął jej część, gdy Williams wygiął się lekko w łuk, dając mu doskonały widok na swoją szyję.

I miał cholerną nadzieję, że Jerry wyszedł, przerażony i zniesmaczony, ponieważ nie potrzebował więcej świadków na to, jak żenująco szybko doszedł, wciskając nos w kark Danny'ego, gdzie mógł poczuć ten nie-zapach.

\- Chryste – wyszeptał Williams i chyba byli kwita, bo mag wytrzymał niewiele dłużej.

\- Wystarczy Steven – powiedział, starając się przykryć żartem swoje zażenowanie i Danny zaśmiał się lekko, jakby doskonale wiedział, co jest grane.

Objął mocniej mężczyznę, przykrywając ich szczelnie pościelą. Nie-zapach i magia, czysta i nieskalana, otaczały go. I nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić bardziej doskonałego miejsca. Danny wtulał się w niego, układając się wygodniej i mógł wsłuchiwać się w bicie jego serca. A może bardziej czuł je przez skórę. Wrażenia mieszały się ze sobą.

\- Nie zasypiaj – powiedział Steve, gryząc go lekko w ramię. – Dalej nie wiem, co zrobić z Erynią przywiązaną do mojej palmy – przyznał.


End file.
